Hermione's Diary First Year
by altairi
Summary: Well, the title says all, doesn't it? R/R! NOW COMPLETE!!!
1. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: All HP characters as well as all the HP books are JKR's, didn't you know that?! Well, if you didn't then you most certainly are no fan of Harry. But hey, you can read this anyway!  
  
A/N: Well, this should more or less be the diary of Hermione Granger during her first year in Hogwarts. I am not using dates in this fic because:  
A. I really don't know the exact ones  
B. Well, I was checking up MY diary from when I was 11 years old. I didn't use them either.  
C: I don't want to anyway  
It's a Hermione's POV of the things that took place in book one. Only that it happenes to be a diary. A diary of an eleven-years-old. So please don't expect proper language or grammar. I've been trying to make this sound like Hermione and a eleven-yeard-old for the last few hours and it's 4.30 in the morning! Why is it that I'm always writing my fics at night? I really don't understant it.  
  
  
Dear Diary...  
  
Hi, it's me, Hermione. I'm eleven years old by now and I am a witch. A really really real witch with magical powers. you don't believe me, now do you? I can't believe it myself, but I got that awkward letter with that really big owl telling me being a witch and having to go to a school called Horwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn how to do magic. The letter. Not the owl. It also said they're awaiting my owl. I didn't know what that meant. Mom and Dad didn't know that either. But they kinda wondered why the owl didn't fly off again and then they decided to try out if it was supposed to wait for an answer so they wrote this very long letter about me having recieved the letter and that i would be glad to go this school and that they're taking me to this place in London with this very awkward name and getting me the things in that second letter. So we went to London. There was this really little pub. It was so small, that Mom and Dad didn't even notice it until I took them both by the hand and leading them in with me. There was a very really nice man in the pub. He asked if Mom and Dad were mugles (i hope i did write this properly, i hadn't heard it before and I do not know how to spell wizardrish or witch) and they said they didn't know this word and the very really nice man then said that if they don't know what a mugle is they probably are and then he winked at me. He lead us to the yard and tipped the wall with his wand and it turned into an archway. I first thought it was just a twig and wondered why he was carrying a twig around with himself. I mean the wand. But then Dad bought me a wand too so now i know. The man also asked about me becoming a Horwarts student and my parents being mugles. He told me a new game. It's called 'How Do I Get To Platform 9 3/4 and it's played so that I have to go to the King's Cross Station on September 1st and than just run through the barrier between 9 and 10. Mum bought me some books too. There was a really long list of things I needed to get to go to that school. Mom bought me even more books than there were on that list. I'm starting to read them tomorrow morning. It's just so late now. And Mom said I have to go to sleep. So I can't read them today.  
  
Good night, then.  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: This is also beta read by Luinthoron. Well, almost all that I write, is. That's why I dedicate this one to him, too. Well, this was planned to be a longer work. I mean, I was going to write about the whole first year. So if you like this (first part oh the) thing, let me know. I will write more, if I get at least one review telling me to. 


	2. The school begins

Disclaimer: Anything is Rowling's. I just borrow the characters and the storyline of the first book for this POV. Well, some things are mine, too. The fact that Hermione is writing this diary, for example. And I can't remember to have read from the books who Hermione was sharing a compartment in the train during her ride to Hogwarts with, so this 'gang' is mine, too. Not the characters, just the fact that they sit together.  
  
A/N: Well, it's 0.14 AM and I'm beginning with the second chapter. I'm giving you the time when I ended this chapter at the end, too. So you can see, what I mean with always writing at night.  
  
  
Dear Diary...  
  
It's me again. It's September 1st and I'm sitting on the train on my way to my new school, Hogwarts. The train is called the Hogwarts Express. I'm sitting in a compartment with some other girls. There's Susan Bones, Lisa Turpin, Millicent Bulstrode and two girls who look just the same - Padma and Parvati Patil. They're twins. The other girls are first years, too. Millicent and Susan are sitting next to the window, Padma is sitting next to Susan, Parvati next to Millicent. Lisa is sitting across from me, right next to Padma. She asked me, what I'm writing as the school hasn't started yet. I told her it's my diary. Then all the girls giggled. They soon let me just be, not paying any attention to what I'm doing. I bet you a pound that I could just tie Parvati's shoelaces together without them noticing. Not that I would care. 'Cause I really don't. I just...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was this boy, he was looking for his lost pet toad. His name was Neville. The boy's. The toad was called Trevor. He asked if we have seen him. The boy. The toad. Well' we hadn't. So I went to help him searching. I had never seen a pet toad before, so I thought if I can help him finding it, I can find out what the difference between a pet toad and a toad is. We asked in all the compartments. But we didn't find the toad. We'' we did find something intresting, though... Harry Potter is on this very train! The same Harry Potter from 'Modern  
Magical History' and' The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts' and 'Great  
Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century'! He was sharing a compartment with a boy with red hair whose name I have completly forgotten, though. Well, never mind that. I mean, there are four houses at Hogwarts and hundreds of students - how big is the possibility that we end up in the same house anyway?  
When I got back to the compartment I told the other girls too that I had met Harry Potter just a few minutes ago. They were so excited. They asked me all these questions about how he looks like and does he really have that famous lightning scar and who he was sharing a compartment with and which compartment it had been, the usual thing. I told them skinny, black-haired, green-eyed, yes, i don't remember and I really don't remember. Well, the girls are gone now. Bet you a pound that they're searching for Harry Potter's compartment right now. Or spreading the news. That could be as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was too loud to concentrate on writing so I went to see what was up. All the kids were running up and down the corridors. And they seemed to know quite sure that Harry Potter was on the train. I went up to the front to ask when we were supposed to arrive. He said we were almost there. I was on my way back to my compartment as I remembered that Harry Potter and his companion hadn't had put their robes on yet when I was there first. So I decided to go and check if they had changed already or if they needed to be reminded to do that. As I was almost there I heard a scream. I run to the compartment. As I got there I ran direct into this pale boy with blond hair and those two boys like bodyguards right behind him. I said I'm sorry. He didn't answer at all, just turned and walked away, the two other boys following him. I've never seen anyone this arrogant in my whole life. He seemed to be thinking he's something special, something standing above all things. This attitude makes me really mad at people. I entered the compartment to find Harry Potter and the other guy still in Muggle cloathing. I asked if they had a fight. That other boy told that they hadn't. But of course they had. When the boy saw that I didn't fall for that bluff he tried to blame his rat! Does he really think I'm this dumb?! No, wait, don't answer that...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was sorted into Gryffindor. So were Harry and that redhead boy (I think his name was Don or something similar, but I'm not sure of that) and Parvati. Susan was sent to Hufflepuff, Millicent is a Slytherin and Padma and Lisa became Ravenclaws. That arrogant pale git and his bodyguards are in Slytherin as well. The boy who lost his toad, Neville, is a Gryffindor, too. We were brought to the castle by a very big man who seemed to know Harry. We reached the castle in which the school is in little boats. I was in the same boat with Harry and Neville (who had found his toad for last) and the redhead. After the sorting there was a great feast and then we were sent to bed. I noticed that there were other redhead boys too. Only a little older. And they look very alike. Wonder if they're related? There are ghosts in this castle too. And a poltergeist. His name is Peeves. We met him on our way to the Gryffindor tower. He dropped a bundle of walking sticks on Neville's head. I don't like him at all. I mean Peeves. One of the redhead boys (his name was Percy or something similar, he's a prefect) gave us the password for the tower. It's Caput Draconis. We have two redhead boys more. I think they're twins. They look both just like the other. The door to the Gryffindor tower lies behind this portrait of the really fat lady in a pink dress. The woman on the portrait talks! And she moved around. too. Well, all the people on the portraits do that. It was really scary at first, but it's quite intresting. But she shouldn't wear pink. The lady on the portrait, I mean. This is really not her colour. It makes her look very very fat. I just hope she can't read this... The dormitory is really great. I've never sleeped in a four-poster before. I feel like a princess from a fairy-tale. The four'poster has curtains of deep red velvet. Red is the colour of the Gryffindor house. Red and gold. The other girls' beds look the same. Well, I suppose I have to stop writing now. The girls are already yelling at me to blow out the candles and go to sleep. They say they can't sleep with the light on. So I'll have to finish for now. And I'm having lessons tomorrow morning. So I'll have to get up earlier.  
  
Good night, dear diary.  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: Just in case you wonder - it's 1.51 AM now. I'm writing more another time, OK? I haven't slept right two nights in order, so I am forcing myself to getting away from the computer and to sleep. As always, beta read by Luinthoron, the BlueEagle. This chapter is also dedicated to him. If you're done with reviewing this fic, read his Draco Liber as well. It's the best!  



	3. First day

  
Disclaimer: Well, I'm sure all of you know that the characters belong to J.K.Rowling as well as the HP books. And as I'm definetely not her, they're not mine. And as you don't know where I live you can't sue me either... Well, you can, but it wouldn't make any sense 'cause I'm just a poor student who can't sleep at nights...  
  
A/N: I was surprised to find a lot of you likes my stories. Thanks to all who reviewd, I really appreciate that. As always - chapter goes to Luinthoron!  
  
  
  
Dear Diary...  
  
We had our first lessons today. The castle, our school, is like a maze. You could get lost here so easily. The Redhead-Twins told us that there are one hundred and forty-two staircases in this building. I'd like to know how they can be so sure about it. You would think they have counted each and every one of them. We also have doors that don't open up until you ask them politely or tickle them or you have to knock the right rhythm or you have to try the doorknob in the opposite direction. And the people in the portraits on the walls don't just talk and move in their pictures, they're also leaving their portraits to visite other paintings. Wonder what would happen if you removed a painting from it's place while the person whose portrait it is is visiting a fellow portrait or while he or she is hosting a guest herself. Is it possible that the one living in the painting can't get bact to his painting. That would be interesting...  
It's so easy to get lost in the hallways and corridors of the Castle. And then it is almost impossible to find your path again. I mean, there are many persons you could ask to lead you, but most of them wouldn't. It's not like you wouldn't have anyone to ask. But the ghosts won't help you and most of the people in the paintings are having some tea and getting one of them during the lessons to tell you where you have to go… you could get a proper answer from a normal, not moving-around, not talking painting before any of them would help you. And then there's Peeves. The poltergeist. He seems to love it to sneak up behind students and scare them to death. He did this to me this morning. I was on my way to the Great Hall for breakfast as he snuck up to me, pinched my nose and yelled "Got your cronk!" And he was invisible, too. Harry and his redhead friend Don were standing not far from me and they laughed at me. I'm so mad at them! Really, it could have been them! Well, I got my revenge sooner as I could have hoped. They were caught by the caretaker, Mr. Filch, as they were trying to get into the restricted corridor on the third floor. Shame, Professor Quirrell had to get them out of trouble! They could really have used a detention. When I met Harry yesterday at the train, he seemed to be OK, but now... he's just another bigheaded prat after all. With that Don-character following him around everywhere and everybody staring at his scar. I can tell, he's enjoying all of this. Well, I'm certainly not going to chase after him like the others. Parvati for an example. She's like following him around everywhere. All because his stupid scar!  
Something really amazing happened today. We had our first transfiguration class. The transfigurations teacher is also the head of our house, Gryffindor. She's called professor McGonagall. She's the best teacher I ever had. She told us first about transfiguration in general and then we had to try and turn some matches into needles. It took me a lot of work and I had to concentrate very hard, but I managed to get my match all silver and pointy. And I was the only one! No-one else, not even Harry or his Donny-boy managed it! I was really happy. And then the professor smiled at me. Even though the older students claim that she almost never smiles at anyone! I'm so happy! Professor McGonagall gave the Gryffindor house ten points for my transfiguration! I was the first one from our class to get some points for Gryffindor! I'm so proud of it.  
We had Defense Against the Dark Arts, too. Well, it wasn't anything like what I had been hoping for. I know, it's not up to me as a student to judge the teachers, but couldn't they get someone else for this job? The classroom smells like garlic and he smells himself bad, too. And he's wearing this ridiculous turban on his head. He said he had it from a foreign prince for fighting a zombie. Well, if it's true, then he hash't washed it since then. But I really am not sure if I really believe him. 'Cause as Se… Oh, I can't remember his name right now, but when he asked about how the professor had fought the zombie he did not answer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I just asked Parvati. The boy's name is Seamus. He's in Gryffindor, too. And the redhead's name is Ron, not Don. But I was close enough!  
We have our first homework to do, too. Professor McGonagall gave us really lots of it. Not that I wouldn't like that. I really like to learn because learning means to know more and I want to know all there is to know about magic. I'd want to be the best, the most powerful witch ever. And if that means I have to study that much, I'll be glad to do so.  
Oh, the girls are calling. It's already dinnertime.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Know what? I love this school! Even if there's that horrible poltergeist Peeves. He has it in for Neville. Tonight after dinner as we were coming back to the tower he bombarded Neville with bits of parchment. He's so mean! And the pale boy from the train with his boulders came along and they laughed at him. Oh, I was so furious, I wanted to hit him! But then it was our turn to laugh as Peeves dropped the now empty wastepaper basket on the pale boy's head. He shouted something about telling his father and that Peeves would get kicked out from the school for doing that but I wouldn't be so sure of that. I read from 'Hogwarts. A History' that Peeves has been a part of the school almost a thousand years now and I'm sure no angry father alone can change it. I doubt that even the queen herself could make them kick Peeves out!  
On the other hand… I wonder if the queen even knows about us, wizards and witches. I mean, it's well-known that the Muggles don't know about us. But then again – she is the queen! I mean, she has to know, doesn't she? I wonder if any of the teachers know the answer to this one. Whatever!  
The girls are shouting at me again to stop writing and go to sleep. And we have lots of homework, too. I really don't know when I'll be able to write again.  
  
Well, good night then!  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: So, what'd you think? Did you like it? I really hope you did. Next entry will be from friday and the gang will have their first… you guessed it (!)… potions' lesson. Want to know what she thought about that? Well, if you do, you'll have to stick with me and read the next part when I'm ready with it! 


	4. The Potions Master

Disclaimer: I've disclaimed this in each chapter so far. It can't be THAT difficult to memorize that I DO NOT own these wonderful characters. But I know someone who does. She is called J.K.Rowling. Hmm... Maybe you knew it already...  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I was out of town and had no access to the Internet. Well, I'm back now. Thanks to my wonderful betas Luinthoron (*waves*) and Puzzler ("Hi!"). Without them the grammar in my stories would be just horrible :).  
  
  
  
Dear Diary...  
  
I just had the worst day of my life. Yet. I really thought I liked this school. It was already beginning to grow on me. But hey! No-one told me I had to face Professor Se... Severe... Professor Snape here! I mean, for God's sake, the man is mental! The only thing good about it is that he seemes to have it in for Harry Potter The Great And Glorious. But you will, of course, know what happened and how come that I think that Professor Snape is after The Almighty Potter. Well... We had our first potions' lesson. Its as plain and simple as that. And we didn't just have potions. We had double potions with that Slytherin-pack. And I wasn't enjoying it at all...  
OK, back to the beginning, I mean, it was a rather long day and we didn't have only potions, for God's sake! Where was I? Oh, yeah. I woke up pretty late and headed to the Great Hall. I had stayed up 'til late in the night, sitting in the common room and reading this new book I found in the library. It's called 'Quidditch Through the Ages' and it's really good. It's about the wizarding sport called Quidditch. It's played on broomsticks and has four balls the players play with and it has three goals and seven players in both teams and...oh, I'm trailing off the story line, right? Well, I was sitting at breakfeast as The Boy Who Lived (oh my, why couldn't they give him a better name than that in the books? Scar Head Potter would have been so much better, don't you think? Or The Boy With The Really Big Head... something like that) came in, his Ron Redhead Weasley trailing after him. Whatever. When the mail arrived I spotted that beautiful white snowy owl. They are really rare over here and so I just looked at it, trying to figure out to whom it belonged. And the gorgeous bird flattered to Gorgeous Potter Boy! How comes he has such a wonderful bird? Well, there's always the hope it's not his but the sender's. Anyway. He took the letter and read it and then showd it to his stupid redhead friend. They both read it and then Potty-Boy asked Ronny-Boy for a quill and scribbled something on the back side of the letter and sent the owl away. Shame! I really would have wanted to look a little longer at it. It was so cute!  
At first, potions was great. Professor Snape started the class with telling Celebrity Potter off. I almost thought I could really like that Professor. But then he had to call all of his students dunderheads. OK, I was eager to prove I'm not one of the usual 'dunderheads', but he asked only Stupid Harry and he completely ignored my hand. I still can't believe Harry Potter, the Savior of Earth is that stupid. I mean, if the Professor would have asked me, I would have known that asphodel and wormwood together make the powerful Draught of Living Death potion. I also knew exactly that a bezoar is that stone from a goat's stomach. And monkshood and wolfsbane? How could he not know anything as simple as that?! Oh, yes, and then he just HAD to make a remark about me knowing. I hadn't even noticed how I came to standing up. But then, all of a sudden, Professor Snape snapped at me to sit down. I was just outraged. I swear it! One day I'll curse him for this! I was so embarrased, in the front of the whole classroom. I'll make him pay dearly for that! And that wasn't even the worst part. He lost us two points! Two points from Gryffindor! How could he!  
We also made these potions. They cure boils. We worked in pairs. I was working with Dean. He's in Gryffindor, too. And Muggle-born like me. He's really kinda cute. And coming from a Muggle family he also knows about the world I grew up in. We had a really interesting conversation about computers. I noticed how Professor Snape walked around in the classroom and criticized just about anyone. Exept for the pale boy. He's called Malfoy, by the way. Teachers pet! I can't stand him! Well, as I said before, I was working with Dean when suddenly there was a loud bang. I looked around to see what had happened and I spotted an almost crying Seamus and a dead frightened Neville. I felt so sorry for him. He had gotten some of their potion on his skin and it wasn't anything pleasant to look at. They had done something wrong while brewing the potion and their cauldron had almost exploded. By then it was only a twisted blob. And there was their potion all over the floor. We all climbed onto stools and desks. The Professor sent Neville and Seamus to the hospital wing and then he snapped at Glorious Harry that he should have told the boys what they were doing wrong and he took the second point from Harry. Well, he really should have told the boys, I mean, come on, they were working at the next desk over for God's sake! How could they not have noticed?! Poor Harry looked like he was going to argue but he just winced instead as if someone had kicked him real hard on the other sire of the cauldron.  
We had the afternoon free today. I noticed that Harry and Ronny disappeared out of sight for hours. They disappeared right after luch and didn't show up before dinner. I hope they didn't get into real trouble. They would have lost house points if they did... Myself, I spent the time in the library, reading one interesting old book after another. I just loved it. Hey, maybe I really am starting to like this school!  
  
Well, good night for now. See you!  
  
Hermione  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading this. If you like, you could check out my other long story, too. It's called "The Spy in the Inner Circle". And please, review. I just love reviews. PLEASE? Pretty please? Thank you anyway. 


	5. Learning to fly

  
Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. All J.K.Rowling's. No profit here, too, so please don't sue.   
  
A/N: Beta-read (as always) by Luinthoron and Puzzler.   
  
  
  
Dear Diary...  
  
We had our first flying lessons today. I had NEVER been that nervous before. You see, you can't learn flying from a book. I did get some very useful tips, though. I even shared them with Neville. He was even more nervous than I and he's from a wizarding family! But he's a little clumsy and tends to forget things and his Gran NEVER let him even touch a broomstick at home. Or so he says. But I really believe him. He has no reason for lying to me. I mean, he's the only student in school I consider as a friend. Ever since the school began I have the feeling that the whole school just hates me. I know my housemates do. Everyone except Neville does. I really try so hard, but they don't even talk to me except for in classes. Well, except Percy, but that's not the same. He's not in my year and- face it!- he's BORING! Oh, sometimes I wish I was more like the twins, having their courage to pull all the pranks I'd like. They are twins, by the way. Their names are George and Fred Weasley. And they ARE Little Ronnie's older brothers. Percy is, too. That's why they all look almost the same with their red hair and freckles. Oh... wait... I trailed off now. Where was I again? Ah... our first flying lesson. Well, before I get to it, I have to make some things clear first. It could get really confusing otherwise. That's why I have to begin at breakfast today. Neville recieved a package. He got that cute Rememberall-thing. It looks like a smoke-filled crystal ball. And it tells you when you've forgotten something. It turns red then. This Rememberall was the cause of the trouble today. You see, Malfoy, the pale prat from Slytherin who is always trying to annoy us, Gryffindors, noticed Neville's Rememberall and I think he figured he could get us into trouble by taking it. I mean, it was obvious the boys would fight with him to get it back! Well, luckily Professor McGonagall showed up before a fight occured and got it back from him. But I was sure that Malfoy would try and get back at them somehow. And so he did. In the flying lesson. The Slytherins were there first. The teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived just a little after us (the Gryffindors). She told us to stand next to a broomstick. I got all nervous, since I've never used a broomstick for flying before. Well, I've been flying before. With my parents. In the summer holidays. On an airplane. But NEVER on a broomstick. So I guess I was panicking a little. Did I say a little? I mean, a LOT. Well, whatever. There I was, standing, a broomstick lying on the ground beside me. Then she told us to stick our right hand out over the broom and say "Up!". Well, I did shout "UP!" along with all the others but my broomstick merely rolled over on the ground. I can't say that it was a very encouraging experience. No. Especially when Wonder Boy's broom just jumped into his hand when called. He grew up with Muggles. I'm pretty sure he hadn't got a clue what to do with a broomstick before this class! And I had read Quidditch through the Ages! I knew what to do. And he still was better than me! I cannot believe this. But this had been only the first exercise. We had actually to FLY on the broomsticks, too. We were preparing for flying as Neville suddenly kicked himself off the ground too fast. He kept on rising. Suddenly he fell off his broom. The broom kept on rising while Neville started falling. He landed facedown in the grass, breaking his wrist. Poor Neville. Madam Hooch then told us to stay on the ground while she was helping Neville to the Hospital Wing. But as soon as she got out of sight the Bad Blonde Boy noticed Neville's Rememberall. It must have fallen out of his pocket while falling. Neville's. Not Malfoy's. He then picked it up and took off saying something like leaving it up a tree for Neville to find it. I thought I could pick it up from the tree later while flying... But it seems I forgot that we have Great Harry Potter, Defender Of Gryffindor Students in out year. He flew right after Blondie and it seemed they had a fight up there. They were too high up for me to hear what they said to each other but suddenly the Snowman (well, he IS pale, his hair is almost white and he seems so cold- a perfect snowman) threw the Rememberall higher into the air while flying down and landing. Champion Flyer Harry, however, tried to get the Rememberall. God, I was afraid he'd break his neck! He dived with such a speed as I had never seen before. And then, just a feet above the ground he cought it AND he managed to land without a scratch! That's so unfair! Why does he have to fly so damn well? But that wasn't all. He had just landed as we heard someone shouting his name and as we turned to see who it was we saw Professor McGonagall running towards us. I grinned inwardly- He was going to get what he deserved! The Professor took him with her, while we remained there, waiting for our teacher. She turned up five minutes later assuring us that Neville's going to be OK. She was also told about the incident by Slyterins. Then we, Gryffindors, told her our side of the story which lead to Pale Prat loosing twenty house points from Slytherin. I didn't know you could loose more than ten points in one go. The Slytherins were outraged. Madam Hooch didn't bother taking points from Gryffindor, seeing that Master Flyer was being punished by Professor McGonagall. In the little time I've been here I have learned at least one thing about this school- when it comes up to punishing students, only Professor Snape can keep up with her. But seems like he wasn't expelled from school. Harry. Not Snape. When I arrived for dinner I saw him (Potter) chatting with Carrothead. I went to the table, sitting down at a free space. It happened to be near them. Then I noticed Mr. Arrogant walking up to them, his little two-man private army trotting behind him. I was sure he was searching for trouble once again. That's why I tried to listen into their conversation. I was right. He was telling Scar Head to challenge him (Malfoy) to a wizard's duel. Midnight. Trophy room. God, they could be banned from school! (Too dangerous.) He was going to get them all expelled. Malfoy, that is. But not before losing plenty of house points. So I went up to The Potter Brothers and told them not to go. I told them how selfish it was. To go rule-breaking at night. They are bound to get caught! And Scarecrow Potter (have you ever looked at his HAIR?!) told me very rudely that it was none of my business.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I cannot believe they did it! They really snuck out for the duel! And I was trapped outside the Gryffindor Tower so I went with them! Oh, God, I hate them for getting me into this! We could have been killed there! Oh, I'm rushing too much again, right?. Well, I'll try again. I was sitting in the common room to see if they really would try and go through with it. It was about half past eleven when I heard footsteps coming from the boys' dormitories. I almost reported them to Percy. But only almost. The other half of me desperately wanted to be the one to duel The Evil Thing From Slytherin. I mean, come on, I know a lot more hexes than Harry-Boy there. And some of them are really good! OK, where was I? Oh... good, they were sneaking to the portrait hole and I was interrupting them. They didn't even bother to look like they were listening to me, they just kept on going. Well, I'm stubborn, so I climbed out, too, trying to talk some sense into their heads. Well, that was no help. They didn't listen. Being aware that they didn't want me with them and the fact that they were going to be caught anyway I wanted to go back to the common room but I noticed that the Fat Lady (That Looks Really Horrible In Pink) was nowhere to be found. I cursed to myself and ran after the boys. They didn't want to take me with them but I didn't exactly give them a choice. We were arguing with Scarlet Boy when Harry "I Must Jump When Malfoy Orders" Potter told us to shut up because he had heard something. We thought it was Mrs Norris, but it really was Neville, sleeping on the ground. He hadn't remembered the new password and was locked out from the tower, too. I felt so sorry for him. He didn't deserve this. He was by far too nice for this. Anyway, as he was awake now, he didn't want to be left alone there. But he also couldn't get back to the tower, considering that the portrait was empty. So he went along with us, too. Little Weasel threatened to learn the Curse of the Bogies and use it on Neville and I, should we get them caught. I was about to tell him that it was really a simple curse and how it was performed, but I thought the better of it. After all, he told me he wanted to learn it to use it on me! Soon enough we reached the Trophy room. It was then that I realized it was a setup. The little prat who was responsible for us being there never showed up in first place. No, but Filch did. And he seemed to know exactly what to look for and where. We escaped the Trophy room (which was an extremely narrow escape) and just ran for dear life. We didn't come to a halt until just before the Charms corridor. We were about to make our way back to the Gryffindor tower when we ran into Peeves. And he, being... well... Peeves, gave the alarm. We ran down the corridore once more, not daring to look back. And suddenly we bumped into a door. It was locked. Poor Little Ron was panicking by now. I still can't believe they don't even know a simple Opening Charm! Well, I grabbed Harry's wand and unlocked the door. We had just enough time to close the door behind us before we could hear Filch. He was questioning Peeves about our whereabouts. Thank God he was fooling him. Peeves. Filch. He didn't tell Filch where we were. But this encounter wasn't the worst this night. As soon as we looked around in the room we just had entered, we knew it. Because we weren't in a room. We were in a corridor. In the FORBIDDEN corridor. And I think we just found out WHY it's forbidden. There is this monstrous dog with three heads. I'm surprised we all got out of there without a scratch. Maybe it was as surprised to see us as we were when we spotted it. What ever it was, we're still alive. All four of us. Good. But there was something else that got my attention while in the room with the dog. The dog was standing on a trapdoor. Could that be the REAL reason why? They are hiding something behind the trapdoor and the dog is guarding it? Well, that would explain it. Well, after we managed to get back to the common room without further little adventures Freclle Face made some remark about having such a beast in a school. It seemed that neither one of them had spotted the trapdoor so I told them about it. After that I came up to the dorm. Well, I really should get some sleep now. I just wonder what the dog might be guarding... Ah, never mind.  
  
Good night!  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: Good god, it's over 4 AM already. I think I shoud get some sleep, too. As for you... please, review.   



	6. Harry's broom

Disclaimer: All characters, places and the main storyline are the property of J.K.Rowling. Hermione's mischievous soul is mine.  
  
A/N: Beta read by Luinthoron and Puzzler. I wouldn't be as far as I am now without them. Thank you, Luintoron and Puzzler! Oh, and before I forget. There's a longer author's note at the end of this chapter, explaining some aspects of this story.  
  
  
Dear Diary...  
  
It's just not fair! How come Harry can get away with everything just beacuse he's famous, The Boy Who Lived, The Great Harry Potter! Oh... I'm just so mad at him! He goes and breaks the rules. He hasn't done anything else since our arrival here at Hogwarts, and does he get expelled? No! Does he at least get punished? NO! He didn't even get a BLOODY DETENTION FOR ACTING AGAINST THE TEACHER'S ORDERS! You've certainly already guessed what I'm talking about. It's the first flying lesson. He breaks the rules AND he makes it on to the Gryffindor Quidditch team! As if he wasn't famous enough without being the youngest house player in 137 years. I know that from the book 'Hogwarts. A History'. It's a really great book. It has a very usable map of the school in it. That's why I know the school better than anyone else in my year. Maybe I should copy it to a sheet of parchment so I could carry it around... Hmm... Good idea, what do you think? Well, where was I? Oh, yes. Damn Harry Potter! I'll never, never ever speak to him again! He scared Neville and me almost to death with the little midnight stroll and he didn't even apologize. And now... He even got a BROOMSTICK! And the Hogwarts letter clearly said that first years weren't allowed to bring their own broomsticks. But Famous Potter doesn't have to follow any rules! He's on the team, even if he's too young and he has a brand new broomstick (I overheard when he told Professor Flitwick it was a Nimbus Two Thousand) which he shouldn't be allowed to have, either. He's playing seeker for our house team. Well, it's not like I wouldn't like the house to have the best team... It's just that it isn't fair that he gets to play one year earlier than everybody else just because he's Harry Potter. There have been very talented players before, in all the houses, but they NEVER changed the rules for them! Just for Super Harry. Just because he caught that Remembrall of Neville's. About Neville... Professor Snape seemes to make him very nervous. He's clumsy in all classes, but it's nothing compared to potions. I wonder why? He seems to be afraid of the Professor. As if he would expect the Professor to do something to him. Well, who am I kidding? Professor Snape would just love to expel all the Gryffindors. After breaking their spirits. And assuring they're leaving the school as invalids. And he seems to have it in for Little Harry. I think I've said it before, but now I'm really sure of it. It's relatively late already (it's half past ten, Percy's getting on my nerves 'cause he's lecturing me about why I shoud be in bed by now. I told him I couldn't write my diary in my dorm room 'cause the other girls can't sleep with my candle burning, Percy blushed and took off. I think I got rid of him for now...). I'm sitting in the common room. It's pretty empty now, but a few hours ago there was a disturbance in the all so peaceful life of the Gryffindor Tower as Parvati came to the room, crying and with wet, almost white hair. Turns out somebody had put peroxide in her shampoo... Hmm... I wonder who that was...  
  
Good night!  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you like the little prankster deep inside Hermione as much as I like writing her. When I started to write this, I wanted to show a side of her most of us does not think exists. I wanted to show how she could have been if she had an inner prankster but she was just too shy (and reserved) to live it out. You may have noticed this from the previous chapters. She always wished she could be more like the Weasley twins. As for the relationship with Harry and Ron this far- well, to her, Harry is like one of the big Hollywood stars. It seems to her that Harry is too bigheaded to pay any notice to 'his fans'. As she doesn't know him better and he's always trying to keep by himself, it surely could make such an image to observers. And Ron? Well, he seems to be just a sidekick, someone who's clinging on to Harry to get off some of his fame. Well, at least that's what it looks to Hermione like. But you all know it's going to change on halloween. That would be the next chapter, by the way. I just wanted to make sure everybody gets the idea of why she's beig calling them names, before we're leaving this state of their 'relationship' (or maybe we still don't...?). *grins*  
  
Oh, and not to forget... review Review RevieW ReViEw REVIEW!!! Please? 


	7. Halloween

Disclaimer: Well, I haven't bought the rights for the HP books or characters (and I doubt I will :)) so I don't own anything (expect for my fantasy). All of the characters, as well as the books are the property of J.K.Rowling and I would be glad if I wouldn't get sued only because I have too much time in the summer, too much fantasy anyway, and write this to make the waiting for the next book a little less boring for all of you.  
  
A/N: Hmm… I'm evil today. I'm not going to comment this chapter now. You have to read it before… *evil grin* Anyway. I'd like to thank my both betas, Luinthoron (*waves*) and Puzzler ("Hi!") for the exellent job they have done. Thank you, guys! I really appreciate this. Thank you so much!  
  
  
  
Dear Diary...  
  
It's halloween night. Everybody is sleeping by now, I'm the only one left in the deserted common room, thinking about what happened today, still not daring to believe it happened. It changed everything. And now I'm confused. I thought they hated me as much as I disliked them. Well, it seems, they didn't. They wouldn't have done what they did, if they would have. I feel like I could just forgive them all. I wouldn't sit here now, if it wasn't for them! And to think that just this morning Ronald McDonald insulted me as I had NEVER been insulted before. In my whole life! We had Charms by Professor Flitwick in the morning. We were making things fly. It's a quite tricky spell. I got paired up with Ron and he was acting like the bloody git he is. Well, maybe that was a little harsh of me to say. Maybe there's a better word to describe him? Hmm...? Brainless? Yes! He was acting like the brainless git he is. He just couldn't pronounce "Wingardium Leviosa" the right way! And when I tried to point it out to him, he just snapped that if I knew how to do it, why wouldn't I? Well, that was a challenge, so I rolled my sleeves up, raised my wand, pointed it to the feather we had to levitate and said the words. The feather was hovering a few feet above our heads. I was so proud then, Professor Flitwick cheered and clapped like a baby. Well, I didn't interrupt him. If he wanted to make a fool out of himself, why would I have stopped him?! I was really happy, but it didn't last for long. I was leaving the classroom with the others and found myself right behind Harry and Ron when I overheard their conversation. They were talking about ME! That's when I heared what he really thought of me. Ron. He said it's no wonder that no-one can stand me, and that I'm a nightmare! I felt tears filling my eyes and I tried to hurry past them, bumping into Harry. I heard Harry telling him, that he thinks I heard Ron. And I heard Ron telling Harry he didn't care, and that I must have noticed I had no friends. I ran to the Moarning Myrtle's bathroom. I had to think. I even skipped classes for that. Did I really have no friends? What about Neville? I thought we were friends? Or was he only my friend because of the homework? I think I have never cried as much as I did today. I lost track of time, sitting in the deserted bathroom and crying my heart out. It's funny, but I can't remember seeing Moaning Myrtle there even once today. How come I didn't think of it before? I must have been really depressed today. But then... no wonder I didn't. I think I was too upset about Ron... I was so upset, I even forgot about the halloween feast! I remember Parvati running into me crying and me sobbing at her "Just leave me alone!" And the next thing I remember was the troll! I let out a cry of fear. And somehow they heard it. And they came to rescue me! I remember I was curling up against a wall, the troll coming closer, and then they ran in. I remember seeing anything as if in slowmotion. Harry shouting something to Ron, then throwing something at the troll, the troll stopping, then going after Harry, Ron shouting something to the troll and throwing something at the troll, the troll then turning to Ron, Harry shouting something to me, trying to pull me up and make me follow him, me just staring in terror at what was happening, not able to move, the troll moving towards Ron, Harry jumping on his back, his wand going staight into the troll's nose, Ron shouting a spell, making the troll's club rise and knock it unconcious. My only thought was that they had to be really good friends risking their lives for each other, and then, later I was wondering if someone would ever do something like that for me. And then I realized, they HAD done that for me. We were all just staring at the troll and each other. I was the one to break the silence, asking if it was dead. Harry told me, he thought it was just knocked out. He picked up his wand, which was covered with some gray stuff like glue. A moment later the Professors McGonagall, Quirrell and (whoever did invite him?!) Snape. Professor McGonagall was furious about us not being in our dorms. I told her the boys were looking for me. She seemed surprised. Then, I don't know what came over me, I just couldn't stop talking. The boys had saved my life, I couldn't let get them into trouble. So I told Professor McGonagall I went looking for the troll and the boys just came after me, then saved my life. Both Ron and Harry looked stunned as if they would have never expected me to lie to a teacher. Please! As if I'd never done this before! I lost five points for Gryffindor! Well, the boys made it up, earning five points each, so we ended up having five points more. I thanked them, of course. It was odd, standing there with the both of them, none of us daring to speak, then all of us saying "Thanks!" at the same time. We didn't speak after that. I don't know what to say if I'm confronted with them tomorrow. I don't know what to say to them. This day changed everything I believed in. I know, it's weird to hear from an eleven year old, but then again, you wouldn't expect having an eleven year old facing a mountain troll and seeing your whole life running through before your eyes, either.  
  
Good night. I hope you'll never have to go through something like this.  
  
Hermione.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so gloomy and dark. But there was something about what happened that didn't let me make fun of this. But Hermione will get over it and get back her michivious self, even if it looks like she doesn't believe in this right now. I promise! Just stick around and you'll see. And don't forget to review! Your reviews are the air that I breathe!  
  
--Altair  



	8. New friends

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Everything here, in this fic, belongs to the wonderful J.K.Rowling, even the whole storyline, as this is the first HP book, only from the POV of (a very michiveous) Hermione. Well, I just altered Hermione's personality a little.  
  
A/N: This fanfic, like my other longer story, is beta-read by Luinthoron (*waves*) and Puzzler ("Hi!"). They do a really wonderful job betaing so you can read my fics without as much of grammatical errors as if there would be as if not for the two of them. That's what I thank them for. Thank you!  
  
--Altair  
  
  
  
Dear Diary...  
  
It's funny how things can work out just because of some mountain troll. If it wasn't for you, my Diary, I would think that all that happened before was just my imagination. I'm still helping Neville with his homework, but I have much less time for him since the whole Mountain Troll Affair. Because I have friends now. Ron and Harry. They're really cool when you know them better. Harry, for example, isn't like those Hollywood stars at all. He just doesn't feel comfortable with all this being famous stuff and he just wants to be left alone, so he can concentrate on Quidditch training. The Quidditch season is about to begin and he has been training every free minute he has. Ron, as much as I hate to say this, is really sweet, too. He's not just a sidekick at all. He's a really good friend who would risk his neck for his friends and I value his friendship. I really do. And not just because he's related to the twins! Not at all! Although, I have to admit, I could really learn a lot from them. They're real pranksters, you know. I wish I had brothers like them! Maybe I wouldn't be so shy if I had. And while we're on the topic- they still haven't found out what happened with Parvati's shampoo the other day. The twins deny having anything to do with it. They seem to be eager to find out about their new rival in pulling pranks. They keep on questioning us (and especially me, because I'm SO trustworthy) about that day. Did we see somebody in the room who doesn't belong there? Could it have been someone from our room? Well, the only answer they have gotten this far is NO. But they still don't give up. Um... well... speaking of mysterious things happening... Percy was writing something on a desk, down in the common room, but he was called away for a moment, so he left his things lying around on the desk, his quill still in the ink vial. When he came back, he couldn't get his quill out of the ink anymore. Seems like someone filled his ink vial with a super strong glue... The twins swear they weren't anywhere near the desk, as they were down in the kitchen, getting some food. But they are determined to find out who's the one pulling pranks on others, without consulting them first. It's a shame Harry wasn't here, he could have used this laugh! But he was on the Quidditch pitch, having some private training with Oliver. Oh, I haven't mentioned him before, have I? Oliver Wood is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, you know. He's much older than us (he's in his fifth year, if I'm not mistaken) and he's no fun at all. All he talks about is Quidditch. There are times when you'd think even Percy was more fun than him. Well, he certainly was today! The look on his face after the Ink Vial Incident... it was priceless! But I was talking about Oliver. Well, what else is there to tell you about him? Um... oh, yes! He's quite good at... (you'll NEVER guess it!)... Quidditch! But that's about all what's there to say about him. And really, that's about six sentences more than I ever wanted to say about him anyway. Whatever. Harry's being much too nervous about the oncoming Quidditch season these last few days. There just HAS to be a way to calm him down a little. He can't play in his present constitution, the team would have more of a chance of winning without him playing! Well, maybe I should make him read 'Quidditch Through the Ages'? I mean, it would work perfectly for me. But then again, he doesn't seem to be the type to read... Maybe... Ah, what the...! (oops! I wasn't supposed to swear at school, not even in my diary) I just give him the damn book and if he doesn't feel like reading it, well, that's his loss!  
  
Good night!  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you all for reading this. All of you who have ener reviewed this story- Thank you! *bows and gives everyone a quick kiss on the cheek* All of you who hasn't yet- Go and review! It won't take long, but it would mean so much to me. Please? 


	9. What's wrong with Snape?

  
Disclaimer: Nothing mine. All J.K.R's. Enjoy!  
  
A/N: Beta read by Luinthoton. I haven't heard from Puzzler about a month or so. Girl, where are you?! You know I rely on you!  
  
--Altair  
  
  
  
Dear Diary...  
  
I cannot believe, that even he would do that! I'm speaking, of course, of Professor Snape. You see, we have our first Quidditch match coming on. Tomorrow, to be exact. And guess who we are going to play against- Slytherin, of course. But that's not the problem. It's my 'Quidditch Through the Ages' copy. I gave it Harry to read, all right. He was too much of a mess to do otherwise. And he really read it! I reckon, he even liked it. I mean, he seemed to be able to relax again! And then Professor Snape just comes and 'confiscates' it, making out a new rule about how students were not allowed to take library books outside the school. Why on earth let they check us books out from the library if we're not allowed to read them?! And that's not even the point. This particular copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages' was my personal property! How dare he?! And he took five points off Gryffindor because of this 'new rule', too! Gods, Harry needs the book to calm down! He'd be near a nervous breakdown at the game if he can't read it before the game! I mean, it helped him to keep his sanity last days!  
Well, at least he's got other things on his mind now. He went to ask Snape if he could have the book back and you'll never guess what he saw. 'Cause he told me and Ron and I still can't believe it! I mean, he's cruel and all, but he's a teacher after all! See, when we saw him earlier, you know, the part when he decided that I can't give MY book to a friend to read and he just HAD to confiscate it, we noticed that he was limping. Well, now we know for sure, why. And I don't like this at all. He tried to get past the three headed monster dog! Ron and Harry say, they saw him heading in that direction at Halloween. That's highly suspicious, I mean, if they wouldn't have proof, but Harry heard it with his own very ears! I know, I said the boys that he wouldn't do this, being a teacher and all, but I only did it for them not to panic. But what could be so important that Snape is trying to steal it in Hogwarts?! Or is he just being suicidal? Well, I wouldn't put that past him, either...  
Whatsoever. The most important thing at the time being is how to get MY book back? I think, I'm going to Professor McGonagall. She's our Head of House, she's got to help me! Oh, why don't they just sack Snape anyway? Three quarters of the school (well, more, if you count the other Professors in, too) would be more than pleased with it. And the ones not too happy with it would be only the Slytherins. But, I mean, it's really high time that they'd learn to play fair.  
  
Good Night!  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you liked that. Tell me if you did. Even if you didn't , tell me all the same. Your reviews are the air i breathe, I need them! Please?!  



	10. Quidditch

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing! NOTHING! All characters, the whole storyline AND the plot are ALL property of J.K.Rowling. Not that I would mind to own them. But she got them first and that's a good thing, too. If the books were mine, they wouldn't be half as good as they are now.  
  
A/N: Hi! It's Quidditch-time! The first game Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Make your bets! Hermione is convinced that Gryffindor will win the game, Draco is more than sure that the winning side will be Slytherin. They're having a pretty loud conversation about it next to me. Oh, God, please make them shut up!  
My beta reader is this time only Luinthoron *waves at him*. I don't know what I'd without you, Luin. Thanks. About Puzzler... I must have misplaced her. And I just cannot find her. Girl, where are you? I need you, you know. You're the only one from the trio working on this story (the others would be my other beta Luinthoron and I) who speaks english as her native language!  
  
--Altair  
  
  
  
Dear Diary...  
  
We won! We won the game! We beat Slytherin! I'm so happy! I just can't believ that we won! It's just too good to be true. You should have seen Malfoy's face when Harry's hand shot up, presenting the audience the golden Snitch. I was so happy I could have kissed Ron! Harry had won the game AND HE LIVED!  
Well, I think I should begin at the beginning. That would mean breakfast. Harry was so nervous, he wouldn't even eat. And Seamus wasn't any help with his talk about how the Seekers getting always clobbered by the other team. But surprisingly enough Harry made it to the game AND through the game without dying of fear. Maybe our banner helped? We made a huge banner saying 'Potter for President' out of sheets Ron's pet rat had ruined and Dean painted a huge Gryffindor lion underneath the text. I charmed it to flash in different colours. It's a great banner, if I can say so. I'm really proud of all of us. The idea fot the banner came from Neville, by the way. We were really surprised, but then we decided it was a really great idea. I'd like to think that it helped Harry in the game. I really hope it did.  
The game was commented by a Gryffindor third year. His name is Some-Thing Jordan. He's a friend of Ron's twin brothers. Well, I really cannot say that he didn't take parts. He was really cheering fot the Gryffindors and seemed to be really mad when Slytherin got the Quaffle. I think I like his commenting. They really deserve it, the bloody Slytherins! And Snape above all. He tried to kill Harry! I saw it with my own very eyes! That was the worst part of the game. Harry lost control over his broom. It was Hagrid who pointed out that only powerful dark magic could jinx a decent broom like a Nimbus Two Thousand. There was no question of who did it. I just had to be sure. So I took my binoculars and looked around in the crowd. And then I saw him. Snape. His eyes fixed on Harry, muttering something under his breath. We had no time to loose. I told Ron what was happening and took off in the direction where I had seen the Professor standing. I had to distract him, break the eye contact so the spell would end. I was in such a hurry I accidentally knocked Professor Quirell headfirst into the row in front of him, but I had no time to apologize to him. I think I should do it tomorrow... Then I used the Bluebell Fire spell to put Snape's robes in fire. It took him several seconds to realize he was on fire, but then he turned around, breaking the eye contact to Harry. It was high time to do that. Harry, who had been clinging to his broom with only one hand, regained the control over his broom and managed to climb back on top of it. But he was still speeding toward the ground. I already thought something had gone wrong. Suddenly he clapped his hands over his mouth and then he hit the ground on all fours. But he had done it! He had catched the Snitch. He had almost swallowed it, but he had it in his hand now and we had won! The winning score was, if you'd like to know, 170:60.  
We went to Hagrid's. He made us some tea and we explained to him that it was Snape's doing that Harry had almost died. Hagrid wouldn't believe us. We even told him that Snape had tried to get past the tree-headed dog, and he still wouldn't believe us! But he told us that he owned the monster dog. He called it Fluffy! Can you believe it?! He also slipped the name Nicholas Flamel to us accidentally. If I only knew who this man is, I could maybe get an idea of what Fluffy is guarding there!  
  
Good night, dear Diary!  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, did your team win or loose? Hermione's dancing with joy around the room while Draco's furious. It seemes like the two of them had a bet going on. He's muttering "Ten Galleons" under his breath over and over again... *grin* I hope you enjoyed this. Please, review! 


	11. Before the Christmas Break

Disclaimer: As always - I don't own any of the characters (or places for that matter) in this fic. It's all J.K.Rowling's and I'm just borrowing them. Even the main storyline belongs to her. I own only the fic and some pranks in it. And Hermie's new personality *grin*   
  
A/N: First of all I want to apologize. I know I haven't posted chapters for quite a long time now, but I really had no means to do so. I was in Greece for two weeks and I didn't have access to a computer in that time. And even if I would have had - my stories are only in my computer so I wouldn't have any access to them anyway. Then, when I came back, FF.N didn't want to let me post chapters, so I kinda gave up after a few days... Well, now I'm back, so I try to make it up to all of you. Deal?   
  
--Altair   
  
  
  
Dear Diary...   
  
It's winter! And I love it. The snow... the grounds are covered in several feet of it and it's just so beautyfil. Well, it's freezing cold here, but the beauty all around us makes mor than enough up for it. Only that I feel sorry for the owls. It's too cold for them, you see. Mails from parents are becoming more the exception than the rule because no-one is really into letting their pets freeze to death. Only very imporant messages are delivered. Even Malfoy doesn't become owls as ofen as he used to. I think that's why he doesn't tease Harry about not getting any owls anymore.   
The Weasley-twins have a week worth of detention. There was a snowball-fight between Gryffindors and they took the chance and bewitched some snowballs to follow Professor Quirrell around and hit him on the back oh the poor man's turban. Even if it was funny - why did they have to pick a teacher as their target? I'm sure they wouldn't be in that much trouble if they would have made a fellow student their target. Percy would have been perfect, just to give some examples. Or Malfoy. He would have been even better. And not to forget the Parkinson-girl. On the other hand - I wouldn't have mind if they would have made the snowballs hit Snape. He's evil, you know. But somebody as nice as Professor Quirrell! He may be weird, but he's still really nice to us.   
We're been looking for that Nicholas-Flamel-guy all over. Harry keeps telling that he has read the name somewhere before, but he can't remember where excactly. It's been really hard the last weeks. All the schoolwork, the homework and then the searching in the library... I swear I haven't slept in weeks. But I can't let the boys find out about me being tired. I even skipped writing my Diary so I could get more sleep. But it doesn't help. We haven't found anything about him yet. And the Christmas-break is drawing nearer with every day. I'm going home, of course. I haven't seen my parents for months and I really miss talking to them. And there's so much I'd like to tell them about the school! Harry signed up to stay at school over holydays. But he doesn't seem to mind. He says it's probably going to be the best Christmas he ever had. And from what I've heard about his life in the Muggle world, he's probably right about that. Ron is going to remain at school, too. His parents are going to visit his older brother... I think his name was Charles or something... Ron talks about him very much. He says Charlie works in Romania. And that his big brother's job has something to do with dragons. Wow! I wish I could work with dragons some day!   
Anyway. As I am going to leave the school over Christmas, I cannot research Nicholas Flamel for that long. And I really doubt the boys will work on it with me gone, even if they assure me every day that they're not going to forget to do the research. Sometimes I wonder if they even think that the result could be very important. What if the thing Fluffy is protecting is something really dangerous and Snape gets his hands on it before we can do something about it? What if it's something you could destroy the whole world with? Or even worse - what if it's something you could destroy whole England with?! If there's one thing I have learned in my time at Hogwarts it's that you can do almost anything with magic. And that I wouldn't trust Professor Snape with very powerful magic. I really don't see why Professor Dumbledore doesn't just sack him and get a new Potions master for us. No-one could be worse than Snape!   
Malfoy is getting on our nerves again. Now that the owl-based-teasing has fallen out due to the really freezing winter, he has come up with his new teasing-line. This time he actually dare to say something about him feeling sorry for those who have to stay at school over holidays. Something about not being wanted home, too. And then, after class, he insulted Ron's family! In front of Hagrid! And when Ron tried to make him pay for thT, Snape turned up and took five points off Gryffindor. He didn't even listen to Hagrid! Oh, if I just could get my hands at that little bastard! Hmm... well, well, well... who says I can't? There has to be a spell or something that could make him shut up for a while. I mean, who says you can only play pranks to people in your own house? The Weasley-twins terrorize the whole school, why then can't I allow myself a little revange? Even better if it involves Malfoy being humiliated! Umm... let's see...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Isn't the world just wonderful? The Great Hall being decorated with holly and mistletoe and christmas trees and tiny icicles and candles (we were walking with Hagrid and 'caught' the teachers by decorating), christmas break starting tomorrow, Draco Malfoy missing the Christmas Feast we had (he did not turn up and rumors are that he was too ashamed because of his pale face being covered with freckles all of the sudden and his blond hair having turned into a weasleyish-red (is that even a word?). My, my, I wonder what happened?   
Anyway. We didn't find anything at the library. Again. Harry was told off by Madam Pince (he had been stupid enough to walk into the Restricted Section of the Library) and just left Ron and I with all the work alone. Well, as I said before - we weren't successful. And I'm going to go home and... I won't be able to work on The Flamel Case for that long. I really would if I only had some access to a Wizard Library on holidays, but I don't. That's why I intend to research some spells that could come handy someday. You know... humiliating enemies... that kind of thing. You wouldn't believe how many ways there are to make a fool out of someone by magical means. There are spells, you could never even imagine! Oh, what am I talking about! Of course you could. You are the Diary of a witch (OK, a soon-to-be-witch, but still..), you are supposed to know (or at least be able to imagine) things of all sorts.   
Ouch! That was me being hit by a pillow. The girls insist me to finish writing now and go to sleep. I really can't understand them. Which normal person wants to sleep at... half past two in the morning?! OK, I got the point.   
  
Good night, dear Diary!   
  
Hermione   
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. I'll go back to writing now. Please be kind and review. I haven't gotten any reviews lately and it makes me really sad. Even depressed. And I almost killed Remus off in my story 'The Spy in the Inner Circle' last time. In other words - at the end of the last posted chapter of that story, it was almost sure that he was dead. But my brother (and beta) Luinthoron was really upset with me after that and that's why there's still the slim chance that he might have escaped... See - that's what happens whan I'm too depressed. Just kidding *grin* Even though I really did (or did I?) finish Remus off in that story.   
  
--Altair


	12. The ride home

Disclaimer: Hermione, Harry, Ron and all he other characters from canon belong to J.K.Rowling as does Hogwarts and all the other places we know from the Harry Potter books. I only borrow them so I can write the story. Oh, and, not to forget, I don't make any money with ths, so please don't bother to sue me for using them. I don't have any money anyway :)  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I had a really bad case of writers block and I only recently managed to overcome it. I hope you forgive me and enjoy the chapter anyway.   
My beta is, as always, my older brother. You can call him Luinthoron, by the way. But as he doesn't speak english as his first language, either... I have to make a request. So here it comes. Could someone, please(!), be so nice and volunteer in beta-reading this story? I have already given up the hope that Puzzler will do that, since I havent heard from her since... September?! Oh, that's been too long. Anyway. Here comes the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
--Altair  
  
  
  
Dear Diary!  
  
I'm on the Hogwarts Express again on my ride back home for the Christmas break. I'm already so excited! I haven't seen Mom or Dad since term start back in September. I can't wait to see them and tell them all about school. I wonder what Ron and Harry are doing, though. Are they researching Nicholas Flamel yet? I hope they find out who he is soon. I can't get past this feeling that he's important.  
I'm sharing a compartment with Lavender, Parvati and her twin Padma. They're chatting over boys they met at school and ignore me and my Diary completely. They're so caught in their conversation, I bet you a pound they wouldn't even notice if Goyle would sneak in and kiss them full on the mouth. Eeek! I just tried to imagine this. I think I need to go see a psychologist to get rid of that mental image! On a second thought... how much would he charge if I were to pay him to do this? I mean, kiss the Patil-Twins and Lav? Or even better! Maybe I should sell him tickets for doing that... Yeah, right, as if I would do something like that! No girl deserves such a fate. But it'd be fun to see their faces afterwards *grin*.  
Lav just asked if I'm writing into my Diary again. I told her no, I'm working on my History of Magic essay. I mean' doesn't she have eyes in that pretty little face of hers? She's seen me writing into this Diary for months and she has to ask what I'm doing! And after I said to her that about the essay, she looked at me as if she had REALLY bought it! As if she'd really thought I'd write my HoM-essay on paper! Sometimes I really wonder if they have any brains at all...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was reading for a while. As I already told before, I'm going to work on some good spells and hexes on the Christmas holidays and I thought I could get an early start by reading on the train. I need more books, though. I think I'll tell Mom and Dad I want some spellbooks for Christmas and try to make them go christmas-shopping on Diagon Alley with me. I could get Harry and Ron presents from DA, too... Hmm... what does one give boys for christmas? Oh, I know! I get them sweets! That way I don't have to guess what they'll like and what they won't and I have more spare time to learn hexes. Right! That's settled. So, what else? Oh, yes, how do I get their presents to school? Is there an owl-post office at DA? I'll have to check that, too.  
We'll be in London any minute now. I have to et out of my robes now. It'll be really weird to not wear them home. I'm already so used to them. They're really practical, did you know that?  
  
See you later!  
  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: Next chapter - Hermione's christmas break. And don't forget to review! I love reviews! Any feedback is welcome, even flames, so I know wether you like the story or not. Oh, and not to forget - go and check out my brother's HP fanfiction. It's good! But don't forget to come back for the next chapter afterwards *grin* 


	13. Christmas

Disclaimer: Still haven't got it? It's all J.K.Rowlings. Not that I'd mind owning them, but I don't. So just read it, OK?  
  
A/N: Beta-read by Luinthoron (*waves* "Hi, big brother!"). My request for a second beta still stands, though. Anyway. I hope you enjoy the reading. Even if there may be some grammar and/or typing errors we didn't notice. That's all because I don't have a beta with english as her/his first language...  
  
--Altair  
  
  
  
Merry Christmas, dear Diary!  
  
As you may (or may not, if you're really dumb, which I don't assume) have already guessed after the way I started this writing - it's christmas! The first christmas I ever had as a soon-to-be-witch. It's really great fun. After a few hours of convincing Mom and Dad we went christmas-shopping in the Diagon Alley. Mom let me pick my presents myself because she said she doesn't know these wizarding-things and neither does Dad. We got some sweets for my classmates and ordered a Special Christmas Delivery for them. That means, the presents are delivered not right away but early on the christmas morning. That means today, by the way. I picked two books for myself on our DA-shopping-tour. Both on light hexes. I haven't had a chance to tead them yet, as they were meant as my christmas presents, tough. But I'll start reading them first thing tomorrow morning. Pity we're not allowed to use magic at home, I'd like to try out some spells I read lately.  
Harry and Ron still haven't owled me. Which must mean, that they haven't found anything on Flamel yet. Where could Harry have read this name before? He kept telling us he'd read it somewhere before. But, I mean, he never reads a book if he can do without. It must have been one of our textbooks, then. But I have been checking them about ten times and haven't found him. Maybe he mistook another name for it. That could be, don't you think?  
I've been having a great time home. We had a big christmas party and all the family was there. Even Granny and Granddad were there. They all wanted to know how I was and if I liked my new school and what was it like. But I wasn't allowed to tell them anything about Hogwarts. Mom and Dad reckon it's for the best if it's Our Little Secret. So anybody else is thinking I'm in what's-it-called-again? Oh, I don't remember right now. It's a girls-only boarding school, anyway. It's in Scotland, too. I would have gone there if I hadn't had my Hogwarts-letter in summer, anyway. Mom and Dad just thought it best not to tell the others about changing plans... Anyway. I got lots of presents, as there were lots of guests who all brought us something. We should do this more often. Having christmas parties, I mean. Once a year is really not enough.  
Can you believe it? Now I'm home, I'm in my own room and someone still has to come and tell me to go to sleep. Mom came to say good night. And to tell me that it's late and I should be sleeping by now.  
  
Good night, dear Diary!  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: And now kindly review. Tell me what you liked and what you disliked. That way I know what to do to make this story better. OK? Thanks! 


	14. Holidays ending

Disclaimer: Not mine. J.K.R's. I really thought you'd know that by now...  
  
A/N: Beta-read, as always, by Luinthoron. Thanks, brother, I don't know what I'd do without you.   
  
  
  
Dear Diary!  
  
Happy new year! So far the Christmas break has been wonderful. I've been seeing my old friends from my old school and we're having lots of fun. Even though I'm not allowed to tell them I'm a witch-in-making. But I wouldn't tell them anyway. I mean, which Muggles in their right minds would believe me anyway? It's not like I could do some spells to prove it. I'm not allowed to use magic at home. There's that note Professor McGonagall gave us that reads that I'm an underage witch and not allowed to do magic outside the school. Whoever wrote that law, I dont like them. How am I supposed to remain the top of our class if I can't practice the spells at home? The only thing I can do here is potions. I think. I mean, for brewing potions I don't need to do any spells. I just need to get my cauldron on the stove and put the indigrients in. No magic there. Even though the potions themselves tend to be magical. Hey, that's an idea! Hmm... were there any interesting potions in the book that I could try out?  
The christmas break is soon over and I'll be back in school then. I think, Mom and Dad have already noticed this. They try to spend as much time with me as possible. I mean, I missed them, too. And I'm really gonna miss them back in school, but I also missed my friends from here and they look so dissapointed when I spend time with them. Mom and Dad. My friends. Sometimes I wonder if they'd act like this, if I'd been going to that girls school in Scotland, too. I mean Mom and Dad. Or is it only because I'm a witch-in-making? I mean, I haven't told them about our night-trip to Fluffy or something. And they most certainly DO NOT KNOW about the Troll-Incident on Halloween. I mean, they'd most likely take me out of Hogwarts and send me in the middle of the schoolyear to that other school they'd wanted me to go in first place if they'd think Hogwarts was dangerous. I'm not stupid, you know! And I know my parents too well to let them know anything like that. I only hope none of the teachers thought of writing them about that Mountain Troll Affair back when it happened. But as they haven't presented me with a new school uniform yet, I think I'm safe. I'll be back at Hogwarts in two days. Mom calls me from downstairs. I'm off now.  
  
Bye!  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: And now say all after me: "Thank you, Luinthoron, for beta-reading your sister's fanfic and making it readable." Good. That done, please review. Just tell me what you think of the story. Thank you. 


	15. Back at school

Disclaimer: They're still J.K.Rowling's. And I think that's not going to change soon, so can we let this be for now?  
  
A/N: As always, beta read by Luinthoron, my one and only big brother. Maybe I should thank my parents for having him? *grin*  
  
  
  
Dear Diary!  
  
The ride back on Hogwarts Express was uneventful. The girls were chatting again, telling each other about their christmas at home. I changed into my robes right after getting on the train and slept through most of the ride. That's what you get for staying up late into the night on your last day home. But Mom and Dad didn't remind me to go to bed as usual, either. I think, maybe they wanted to spend as much time with me as they could, even if that ment staying up too long. We were having a nice family evening with much hot cocoa and we were watching videos. It was really nice. I must have fallen asleep on the couch for I really don't remember getting into my bed. But it seems, I didn't get enough sleep anyway.  
Harry and Ron still haven't found out anything about that Flamel Guy. Yet Harry still insists he has read that name somewhere before. And I really don't want to argue with him right now. I would, if not for the lack of sleep last nigt. I have to get to sleep early tonight. They also told me about this Mirror of Erised Thing Harry had found. Hasn't he lost us enough house points already?! He certainly doesn't seem to think that. I mean, if he would, he wouldn't wander around the castle three nights in a row, now would he? I mean, if Filch had caught him! The caretaker. Although I can understand why he kept on going back. I mean, I can see my Mom and Dad on holidays and I can write them letters and owl them when I miss them too much. I also have a photo of them on my bedside table. But Harry's parents are dead and he doesn't even have pictures of them. And they died when he was still a baby, so that he can't really remember them. But that still doesn't give him the right to go and risk losing house points! He's having nightmares now, says Ron. About his parents disappearing in a flash of light. Harry's. Not Ron's. It's green. The light. And laughter. From a high voice. I wonder what that means.  
Anyway... About Harry wandering around the castle nights. He assured me it was perfectly safe. He'd become that invisibility cloak for christmas. With a note that it used to belong to his Dad. Harry's. Not the note's. I wish I had one, too. But then, how can he be so sure that the cloak was really his Father's and it's not a trick? He should really be more careful, don't you think? Well, I'm too tired today to research Flamel.  
  
Good night!  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: So, thank you for reading. And thanks to all who have reviewed this far *hugs all reviewers*. And all who haven't reviewed yet - well, what are you waiting for? I really need to know your opinion of the story to make it readable. So please, review. 


	16. Nicholas Flamel

Disclaimer: Places and charackters are taken from J.K.Rowling's Harry Potter books, as is the storyline. This is merely a re-telling of the events taking place in Harry Potter and the Philosophers' Stone (or The First Book) from the POV of another main charackter besides Harry. Namely Hermione. If you enjoyed the story this far, you knew it anyway :)  
  
A/N:Beta read by (you guessed it!) Luinthoron (*waves at the BlueEagle* "Thanks, big bro. You know how much I value and need your help. And support. Thanks"). My request for a second beta still stands. But apart from that... Enjoy!  
  
--Altair  
  
  
  
Dear Diary!  
  
We found him! We found him!! We found Nick Flamel!!! And really, why hadn't I thought to look THERE before? I mean, Harry TOLD us, he'd read the name before. And there aren't that many options of what he counts as reading. How could we have been so blind?!  
But let me start from the beginning. Harry had the most terrible news today. Snape is going to referee the game Hufflepuff-Gryffindor! We can't do anything to prevent him from trying and killing Harry this time. I only hope that he wouldn't dare to try anything in front of the Headmaster, but I'm really nerveous about this match. And we don't even have a reserve Seeker. So Harry can't back out, either. There must be SOMETHING we could do to prevent Snape from killing him.  
Anyway. We were in the Common Room, Harry telling us about the Snape Thing, when Neville crawled in, leg-locked. The Vamoire Boy had been practicing it on him. On Neville. I wish I could practice some of the spells I've learned on him. Malfoy. Anyway... Neville was on that I'm Not Brave Enough For Gryffindor Trip and Harry gave him a chocolate frog to make him calm down. Neville. And Neville gave Harry the collection card. Dumbledore. And there he was. No wonder Harry had read the name before. He's collecting thede cards! He was on the back side of the card. Flamel. Turns out he's Professor Dumbledore's partner on their work on alchemy. And he's the only known maker of the Philosophers' Stone. And he seems to have one in stock. I bet you a pound, that'ts what Snape is after. The Stone. I mean, I wouldn't mind having one of those myself. Eternal life and all the gold you want - doesn't sound bad, now does it? Of course, there ARE disadvantages, too. Like some evil dudes trying to steel it... ah, maybe it's not worth all the trouble after all. But I'd still like to own one. It's be fun!  
  
Good night.  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: 


	17. Quidditch. Again

Disclaimer: Characters, places and story-line (or plot) were all invented by   
no-one lesser than J.K.Rowling. So that all credit for them goes to her. My   
only doing is re-writing the story from Hermione's POV  
  
A/N: "Thank you"-s to Luinthoron, my older brother and beta.   
Without him, the story would have much more typos and grammar   
errors. Oh, and I still need a beta who's first language is english.  
  
--Altair  
  
  
  
Dear Diary!  
  
We're in lead for the House Cup! We won the game against Hufflepuff and now   
we're in lead, not the Stinking Slytherins anymore! You should have seen   
Snapy's face when he discovered, that Harry had caught the Snitch that early   
in the game. He had only had time enough to give Hufflepuff two penalties   
without any reason. Snow White and his two Flesh Golems came to sit behind   
Ron, Neville and me. Ron and Neville and The Trio from Hell got into a   
fistfight. Ron got a bleeding nose, while The Owner Of The School,   
Malfoy, got himself a black eye. Well, at least now he has some colour in   
fis face. Neville wasn't that lucky. He was engaged in battle with The   
Boulders and they beat him up. He's still not regained counciousness. But   
the nurse says, he'll be OK. I only hope Ron and Neville will not get in   
trouble for the fistfight. We can't afford to lose House Points!  
But that's not all the news. Harry overheared a conversation between our   
Favorite Potions' Master and Professor Quirrell. Seems, like the Stone is   
safe only as long as Professor Quirrell stands up to Snape. Harry   
heard Snape trying to threaten the poor DADA Professor into helping   
him. That's not good at all. The Professor is too easy to scare. Quirrell.   
And he'll break the Proffessor. I mean Snape. Quirrell. It's just good that   
they don't know how to get past Hagrid's Little Lapdog. But anyway. Ron   
reckons Proffessor Quirrell will break before next Tuesday. It isn't as if I   
had more confidence in the stuttering nice man.  
The Twin's Rival (as everybody is calling the new unknown prankster) has   
striked again. This time while the whole Gryffindor House was having a   
victory Party (well, ecxept for Harry who was spying on Snape, that is). The   
victim, a Hufflepuff third year (and member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch   
Team) had the word "Loser" written on the back of his robe in neon green   
letters. No-one had seen the one writing the text. It seemed just to have   
appeared there, letter for letter. The W-Twins said they're going to   
investigate this further.  
  
G'Night, Diary!  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh, and not to forget... Please, review. And to all of you who have   
reviewed my story/stories, "Thank you!" (*gives all her reviewers a   
BIG hug*). But you're still welcome to review this chapter, too (and all the   
other chapters-to-come). Let me know what you like and what you dislike so I   
can improve the story. And if you're searching for something good to read,   
check out Luinthoron's fanfics, too. 


	18. Exams are coming

Disclaimer: All credit for characters, places and plot go to our wonderful J.K.Rowling. It's a good thing she's there, don't you think?  
  
A/N: Beta read by Luinthoron. And I'm still looking for a second beta (who's first language is english). Thank you very much for reading this.  
  
--Altair  
  
  
  
Dear Diary!  
  
The exams are coming (only just ten weeks more!) and I haven't started studying for them yet. All because of The Dark Professor trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone. I mean, I should have started studying ages ago, but I had to research that Nicky Guy to figure out what it was Snape is after. And thereafter we had to worry about the H/G Quidditch match with Snape as referee and all. So I'm really worried if I'm still going to be able to pass all the exams. They're important, you know. They're going to decide if we'll get into the second year. Ron is his old annoying self from term start again. Can you believe it, he actually asked me WHY I want to study for the exams anyway. Told me I already know it all. But I don't. I have to study to make the exams. And they'd better start studying, too. I mean, they want to make it, too, right? I'll have to work through the whole Easter holidays if I want to make up for the time I lost when researching The Alchemist. I know, it was important, too but still... it made me lose valuable studying time.  
The Detective Duo still hasn't any clues. They've been questioning Hufflepuffs for some time now, but haven't found out anything about their new rival. They've been investigating the Phantom for months now and have still no lead, as Ron told us yesterday. They also started questioning Gryffindors again. But as everybody was in the Tower as the "Attack" occured (with the exception of Harry, but he told them he was flying to calm down after the game because Snape had been too unfair as a referee and they seemed to believe him), they're not smarter than with what they started anyway. They're taking it very personal now. Something about having to defend fellow Quidditch players from acts of vandalism. As if they'd never played pranks on 'fellow Quidditch players'! Puh-leeze! I wasn't born yesterday! And I've been on this school for almost a year now (a really amazing and exciting year) AND I've been in the same House as the W-T's. So I know very well that F&G pull pranks on Quidditch players as well as on everybody else. They don't make any exceptions, not even for their teammates, so they really shouldn't be the ones to talk, don't you agree?  
OK, I'll be off to the library now. You know, studying for the exams. I'll write soon.  
  
Bye!  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, I know, I'm repeating myself, but PLEASE, review? Please? Pretty please? Thank you. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed this far. You're really the best. *hugs them* 


	19. Hagrid's got a WHAT?!

Disclaimer: It's still all J.K.Rowling's creation. As if you hadn't known anyway...  
  
A/N: As always - "Thank yous" go to Luinthoron, my very favorite brother who is nice enough to beta read my writings. But as English isn't the native language of either of us, I'm still in need for a second beta whose first language IS english. Any volunteers?  
  
--Altair  
  
  
  
Dear Diary!  
  
You won't believe me if I told you this! I mean, I wouldn't believe it, hadn't I seen it with my own very eyes. I mean... I'd better start from the beginning. It'd get too confusing, else. OK? Good. Well, there we were, sitting in the library and preparing for the exams. Don't know how I managed to make Harry and Ron start studying yet (they seem to be the type of students who don't open their books until late in the last night before a particular exam without me), but they are. Amazing, isn't it? Well, anyway, we were studying in the library when we suddenly saw Hagrid coming from between the shelves. And he acted very strange. I mean, when he realized we had noticed him (not before Harry called out his name, if I may point out), he seemed to be hiding something behind his back so we couldn't see what he had gotten himself for reading. And then he claimed to have been 'just looking'! Oh, yeah? Had he been 'just looking', he hadn't had to hide the books he was getting, right? Right. And then he started to question us about if we're researching Nicky again. I mean, that was highly suspicious. As if he was trying to get our minds off what he might have wanted from the library. Well, he would have been better off talking about the weather. Ron in his unbelievable ignorance almost pouting over the whole library that there's a Philosophers' Stone in school which is guarded by a 'Fluffy'! Thank God Hagrid boughtbrought homhim to senses before he could finish the sentence! Anyway. Harry managed to get a invitation to go visit him later out of Hagrid before the giant man left. And Ron hurried off to see what section Hagrid had been 'just looking' in. Can you believe it? He was looking up DRAGONS!!! Harry surprised us with the knowledge that Hagrid had always wanted a pet dragon (I really don't want to know what a pet DRAGON looks like if it's anything like a real dragon, which it surely is). Anyway. Then Ron really surprised me by knowing that dragon breeding has been illegal since the Warlocks' Convention of 1709. I mean, there was something I didn't know and he knew! What a blow to my self-esteem! But then again... we haven't really had classes about the wizarding law so I wouldn't know. Maybe there are in upper years? Or if there aren't maybe they can introduce this class into the shedule for Muggle-borns? Anyway, that's just another thing I'll have to research in spare time. There's so much to learn, yet so little time to do so. But I'm drifting off again, aren't I? Well, about an hour later we had our assignments for that evening done and were at Hagrid's. He had all the curtains drawn and his door was locked up, which was highly suspicious because he never locks the door. And when he was letting us in, he seemed to be eager to get the door closed again. We wanted to ask about the other things guarding the Stone. First Harry asked him, right away. I think he never thought of the possibility that Hagrid might not tell him. But he didn't. Really. This needed a very different approach. So I started to talk about how it couldn't be that he didn't know and that we only had been wondering who had been helping Professor Dumbledore with the guards and that we only wonder because we wonder who apart from him does the Headmaster trust enough (letting my voice sound as if we were too worried and it might let us sleep better at night if we knew that the Stone was really untouchable). I think I used the right methode. He seemed to be very proud of himself when I mentioned the Old Professor's trust in him and he told us that there had been guards set by the Professors Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall (no surprise here, she IS, after all, the Deputy Headmistress!), Quirrell - and Snape. The Good-Hearted Giant seemed to think this reason enough to think the Poison Master wasn't the one trying to steal the Stone. Does he really have no sense of logic or is he just too naive, too good? Can't he see that this is just a perfect way to assure that there's one less guard he need to be worried about? If he was setting up one of the guards, he must know how to get past it, too. And he's been bullying our poor Defense Professor into helping him. I shudder at the thought what he might have been threatening the poor man with. I mean, he seemed to be a nervous wreck at the first day I ever saw him! Can it be, that he had been under pressure from the SS even then? Is the Stuttering Professor being blackmailed? And if he is, what is he blackmailed with? OK, I drifted off yet again. Where was I, anyway? Ah, yes, our visit at Hagrid's. Harry asked the Groundkeeper if he was the only one who knew how to get past Fluffy. He was assured that the only two persons to know were the Headmaster and Hagrid himself. Harry then asked if he could open a window because of the heat in the house, but surprisingly enough, the Ever-So-Friendly-Giant-Man refused. And then we found out WHY he had been so secretive in the library and in his little house AND why it was as hot as in hell in there. In the fireplace, in the middle of the roaming flames, was a huge, black egg. Harry was the first to notice. And then he pointed it out to us. A dragon egg! But it was supposed to be illegal! AND they were supposed to breath fire!! AND Hagrid lives in a WOODEN house!!! But Hagrid-The-Complete-Idiot seemed completely oblivious to these tiny secondary problems. Can't we really have a NORMAL school day around here for once? Is it really too much to ask?  
OK. Now the pillows from the beds of my roommates are flying towards me again, accompanied from the voices of their owners telling me to put out the lights and LET THEM SLEEP ALREADY! So I guess I'd better do that. They can be real harpies if they haven't had enough sleep, you know. Oh, and sorry about the ruined page. Lavender's pillow hit my elbow, so I couldn't help my quill moving to it the moment the pillow hit it's target.  
  
Nighty night then, Diary  
  
from Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading. Really. And I would really appreciate some feedback so please, review. OK? Thanks. And thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed the story. It means a lot to me. 


	20. The hatching

Disclaimer: If I'd own them, it wouldn't be fanfiction. They're all the creation on the wonderful mrs J.K.Rowling  
  
A/N: Beta read by my very own older brother, also known as Luinthoron. Thanks, Bro! And I'm still in need for a second beta who speaks English as their first language. There are some errors even my brother overlooks, I think. (It wasn't meant as an insult, brother dear, just plain truth).  
  
--Altair  
  
  
  
Dear Diary!  
  
I just witnessed the most incredible thing! It was like watching a wonder to occure. I think I'm still too shaken by all the emotions. What am I talking about? Well, Harry became an owl this morning from Hagrid. It only said two words, but he didn't have to say more. It was time. The dradon was hatching. I was afraid to go there, first. Not only because Ron wanted to go there right away and that would have meant skipping classes, but also because I knew that Dragons can be very dangerous and I was a little scared about it. Anyway, I agreed with the boys that if they didn't skip Herbology, I would go with them right after the lesson. When we arrived, we were greeted by a very excited Soon-To-Be-Dragon-Dad. The baby dragon was almost out when we arrived. There were already deep cracks in the eggshell. And when the baby dragon finally was out, it was really... I don't have enough words to describe it. And I'm NEVER out of words!!! It was so cute when it sneezed and there were tiny sparks flying out of it's snout. But then... just as I was asking how fast Norwegian Ridgebacks (because that's what the dragon's species was) were growing, Hagrid noticed someone looking in through the gap in the curtains. Harry was out of the small house in a second. He confirmed our fears. Malfoy had overheared us talking about the hatchling at breakfast and had snuck here to look for himself if it was true. And now he had seen the dragon. And I bet he's trying to get Hagrid - or worse, us - in trouble. What to we do now? How do we deal with that? We could get expelled for having covered up for this. And Hagrid could lose his job. I wish I knew what to do. And I certainly wish I knew what Mr. Ruler-Of-Earth is going to do with the information that he gained so foully. Is he going to tell the Headmaster? Or even worse, he might write to his Father and tell him to bring the issue to the ears of the Board of Governours. I think I'm too worried to sleep tonight. And I couldn't anyway. Lavender has been hysteric ever since she found that really big fat rat sitting in her bag. She insists that it couldn't have gotten in there by it's own (and she's right, her rucksack must have been opened to let/put the rat in, because it's almost hermetically closed most of the time). And everyone knows how much she loathes and fears these little fellows (you should have seen her yelling when she first saw Ron's Scabbers!). The Twin Detectives are questioning Gryffindors yet again.  
This whole Rat-In-Rucksack-Affair had one good thing about it, too. Lavender now insists to sleep with some of the lights on, that means that I won't get pillowed each time I'm writing late anymore. OK, I'm off trying to get some sleep now.  
  
Good night, Diary!  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: Done reading? Then please be kind and review. Thanks. 


	21. Norbert

Disclaimer: I don't own either the characters (and places) I'm messing   
around, nor the whole plot. Both are the creation of J.K.Rowling. Too   
depressing, I know, but I think it's for the best. The books wouldn't be   
half as good if I had written them...  
  
A/N: Still looking for a second beta. At least I have my wonderful big   
brother Luinthoron who keeps beta-reading and spell-checking my writing.   
I'd be really hopeless if it wasn't for him.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary!  
  
Hagrid is really losing it this time! He's all into his Dragon-Mommy   
job. I mean, he already gave the baby dragon a name! He calls it   
Norbert. And he's growing in threatening speed. The dragon. Not Hagrid.   
He's already three times longer than he was at birth and he's only a   
week old! He won't be able to hide him in the little hut much longer.   
Hagrid. Norbert. And giving the dragon baby a name is like making him   
even dearer to Hagrid's golden heart. How is he ever going to be able to   
send the dragon away now? Because that's the plan. Send Norbert away. I   
still can't believe we hadn't thought at this sooner. The solution to   
our problem was right before us all the time and we didn't even think   
about it. I must be losing my touch! It was Harry who thought at it   
first. Ron's older brother Charlie. He's working in Romania, studying   
dragons. That would be perfect. And apart from that - Hagrid seems to   
think very highly from Ron's brother so that there wouldn't be any   
problems with him at trusting his baby in the hands of someone else. We   
just came from the owlery. We sent him an owl with our request. Now all   
we can do is to sit and wait for his answer. I hope he'll agree to take   
Norbert in. And more important - that he'll agree to take Norbert in as   
soon as possible. If he doesn't answer soon enough, we won't be able to   
hide Norbert any longer. AND the Evil-Slytherin-Dragon-Boy could go and   
tell about Hagrid's Dragon at any time he'd like. He's a ticking time   
bomb. Really. I just hope we can get Norbert out of Hogwarts before this   
bomb goes off. I mean, I don't want to get expelled!!! I'm still   
wondering why he hasn't made his move yet. Is he just waiting for us to   
make a mistake? Or hasn't he still decided what to do about all of this?   
The fact that there doesn't seem to have been any action from his side   
is making me very nervous. Surely he won't just ignore what he saw?   
He's in Slytherin, after all! Is he going to blackmail us? I don't even   
want to think about what he might do with the information he has. It's   
just too scary to think about. And I should get some sleep anyway. I've   
been trying to vome up with a solution for the mess all week, I barely   
ever slept. I have to make up for that now.  
  
Good night!  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading. And please, review. I just love feedback of any   
kind. Feel free to flame, if you think it's needed, too. Just tell me   
what you like and what not, OK? 


	22. The Plan

Disclaimer: If you've been reading for this long, I'd be surprised if   
you'd (still) think any characters or places in this story belonged to   
me. You'd surely noticed the disclaimers from the previous chapters, so   
that you should know that all of them and even the plot are the creation   
of J.K.Rowling.  
  
A/N: My beta is, as always, Luinthoron, the best big brother in the   
whole wide world. I'm still in desperate need for a second beta, though.   
Anyway... Enjoy!  
  
--Altair  
  
  
  
Dear Diary!  
  
We got the answer! Ron's brother writes he'd be glad to take Norbert.   
There's just the little matter just HOW to get the dragon to him to   
Romania. He seems to have an idea, though. Writes that there are some   
friends of his who are going to go visit him and that they could take   
Norbert. But as dragon breeding is ILLEGAL, as Ron pointed out as the   
whole mess was just beginning, there's the question of how they will get   
to Romania, transporting an illegal dragon? Well, Charlie writes that we   
should get Norbert up the highest tower in Hogwarts at midnight on   
Saturday. So that his friends can get Norbert in the cover of night. OK,   
I know how WE can get up a tower in Hogwarts, but how are they supposed   
to show up there? I mean, first of all, you can't Apparate on the school   
grounds. And when they're coming here, why meet on the top of a tower,   
why not outside on the ground? Perhaps are they traveling with a flying   
carpet? That would be plausible, won't it? I mean, there are things like   
flying carpets, right? I mean, if we can make brooms fly, we should be   
able to make flying carpets as well. How else there could be fairy-tales   
with flying carpets in them. Muggles must have noticed them at some   
point. And then convinced themselves that they just imagined that BUT   
that it was something good to write into those fairy tales. Anyway. That   
means that we'll be off the hook soon. Just three more days to go! The   
Time Bomb is still in the ticking phase. He hasn't made his move yet and   
I'm not sure that it's a good sign. He might be up to something. I know   
I'll be feeling MUCH better when Norbert's gone at last. Well, at least   
we've got Harry's old Invisibility Cloak. That would make it possible to   
avoid getting caught by taking an illegal baby dragon to a midnight   
stroll around the castle while WE sould be sleeping in our beds and HE   
shouldn't be here at all.  
On other news - Ron got bitten by Norbert tonight.  
  
Good Night, dear Diary!  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope reading this makes waiting for Book Five a little more   
enjoyable. If you like the story, review and tell me so. If you don't   
like it, review and tell me what you think anyway. I just love reading   
reviews *grin* 


	23. Waiting

Disclaimer: Do you know how hard it is to come up with a different   
disclaimer each chapter? Well, try some time. It's more difficult than   
writing a whole new story! Well. Where was I? Ah, yes. Disclaimer... The   
characters, places and plot are all from J.K.Rowling's book "Harry   
Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". I just re-write it from a different   
point of view. No money is being made by this attempt of fanfiction.  
  
A/N: Beta-read (as always) by the best big brotherin whole wide world -   
Luinthoron. Thank you. Oh, and I'm still in need for another beta. It's   
really getting frustrating...  
  
--Altair  
  
  
  
Dear Diary!  
  
I'm worried about Ron. It seems that Norbert's bite was poisonous as his   
hand was swollen twice its natural size where he'd bitten him by   
morning. Ron's. Norbert. Ron. He wouldn't go to the hospital wing,   
though. He was afraid that the nurse would recognize the wound for what   
it was - a dragon bite - and start asking questions. He wouldn't go   
before afternoon when the wound had turned some shade of green. It   
looked bad. Really. It almost hurt even to look at the bite wound, I   
still can't believe Ron managed to get through the day (at least until   
he discovered the greenish colouring of his wound) without passing out   
once. I would have lost consciousness before breakfast! Maybe he's   
tougher than I thought. Anyway. Ron went to the hospital wing after   
lunch. And we went to visit him after classes. He was in a terrible   
state. Really. It hadn't helped a bit that Malfoy had been up there   
before us, taunting Ron and threatening to tell Madam Pomfrey who'm Ron   
really had recieved the bite from. Ron had told her he'd gotten bitten   
by a dog. Well, even if the nurse suspects anything, she hasn't spoken   
about it. Well, it also didn't help much with Ron's condition that   
Malfoy had been seen by the nurse and he'd told her he'd come to borrow   
a book. And that he'd taken the book that Charlie's letter was in. That   
would mean, he knows that we're going to send Norbert away and when and   
where it's going to take place. We can't even change plans, there's no   
way an owl could reach Charlie before Saturday AND he'd have send a note   
to his friends as well. So we're just hoping for the best. It's good   
no-one knows about the Cloak. We told Hagrid about Saturday, too. He'll   
have two days to say good-bye to his little baby dragon. It's almost   
like taking a baby away from it's mum if you're looking at Hagrid. But   
it'll be for the best. For Norbert. And for Hagrid. And for Hagrid's   
wooden hut. And for the school (students and staff) as well. I wish it   
was Saturday already.  
  
Good night, Diary  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: Please, please, please, review!!! 


	24. Oh, no!!!

Disclaimer: All the creation of J.K.Rowling. When, oh when, will you   
remember it at last?! (No means to insult anyone, just too depressed   
about having to come up with yet another disclaimer)  
  
A/N: Thank you, Luinthoron, for beta reading. And I'm still in need for   
another beta. That's about all for now. Enjoy!  
  
--Altair  
  
  
  
Dear Diary!  
  
I got a detention! I can't believe I got a detention! And lost   
Gryffindor FIFTY House Points! Now everybody will hate me, I know they   
will! They never liked me much in first place, but now they will   
literally hate me. And there's absolutely nothing I can do about it.   
I've never seen Professor McGonagall more disappointed, not even while I   
covered up for the boys back in october (you know, the Mountain Troll   
Affair). And she gave us all detentions. Us, that is Harry, Neville and   
I. And then she took fifty points from us. Each. She took one hundred   
and fifty points from her own House in just one go. They will all hate   
us! The whole house will. I just know it! That will not only cost us the   
lead in the run for the House Cup, it will place us back very heavily.   
Just as the whole school thought we might actually have a fair chance to   
get the Cup this year and set an end to Slytherin's winning row. The   
whole school was already hoping to see Slytherin fall, as much as I have   
heard. And now we had to get caught out of bed in the middle of the   
night. Is this some kind of celestial punishment for us for rejoycing   
when we saw Snape's Pet getting a detention from Professor McGonagall   
earlier? Nah, can't be. Even God must really hate the Slytherins. I   
mean, he put Malfoy in there, right? That's proof enough to me. Nobody   
NOT under God's wrath deserves to be stuck with HIM. And well, HE really   
deserved the detention for telling on us. And we were only trying to   
help! Filch got us goming from the Astronomy Tower and then Neville had   
to go and get himself caught by our very own Head of House Professor   
McGonagall. He had overheared Little Prince Of Slytherin bragging about   
how he's gonna catch us with an illegal dragon and had come to warn us.   
Well, that was very nice of him, but he still shouldn't have done this.   
Now he is in trouble all because of us, too. I feel so guilty about it.   
And he wouldn't have lost his fifty points, had he stayed in bed. But   
then again, it shows his loyalty. He must be a really loyal friend to   
risk all of this just to warn us. And I really haven't spent time with   
him lately. Even though he was my very first friend here at school. I'm   
a horrible friend! I really must spend more time with him.  
By the way... before I forget - we sent Norbert on his way.  
  
Good night, Diary!  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: Hasn't Ron already told it? She REALLY needs to sort out her   
priorities! Anyway. Please, review, OK? Thanks. 


	25. Boycott

Disclaimer: OK, OK, I admit it! All the places and characters are stolen! I took them off J.K.Rowling's brilliant Harry Potter series. Even the main storyline is hers! But I intended no ill, I swear it! I just wanted to give people something to read while they're waiting for the fifth book. And I don't make any money off them. So please, please, don't jail me for this!  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry, it's been this long. I've been a little preoccupied and I just finished moving so, hopefully, I'm now back for a very long time.  
This fanfic is beta-read by Luinthoron, my one and only older brother (well, I have a younger brother, too, but he doesn't like Harry Potter! Yeah, I can't believe it either...), who's a great fanfic writer himself. So, after you're finished with this, I recommend to go and have a look at his work, too.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary!  
  
It's been days now, since we lost all the points, but no-one is still speaking to us. They ignore us as if we didn't excist. And that's even almost humane in compare to how they treat poor Harry. He's got it worse because of his being famous and all. They point at him and insult him, never even bothering to lower their voices as if they wanted him to hear what they say. And they speak ill of him in his presence, pretending he's not even there. Well, that's what the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs do. The Slytherins praised him like a hero on day one. And even now occasionally Slytherins, when we meet one of them, pat Harry on the back and say "Thanks, Potter" or "We owe you one" or something in like that. The whole school hates us! The houses that matter, I mean. Harry's under so much pressure from guilt that he offered to resign from the Quidditch team today. But the captain didn't let him. But how can he concentrate on playing when his teammates act like they do? They treat him like he was ill or something. They avoid him and when they HAVE to say anything to him, they don't call him by his name, they call him "The Seeker". As if he wasn't human!  
I'm concentrating in studying. The exams are coming, not to mention that we can get House Points for good work. I'm helping Harry and Ron, too. And Neville. He really didn't deserve this. He hasn't got many friends here and after we lost these points... Well, lets say it that way - I don't think we won many friends by doing this. We avoid the common room as much as possible, that's what makes the boys study, I think. Because that leaves only the library to hang around. And there really are not that many things you can do in a library. I think. Well, at least it makes them study...But I can't tell I'm really happy about the circumstances. Why?! Why do they all hate us?! Oh, how I wished I could get them all back for this! For how they treat us! As if they were all oh-so-perfect, never making any mistakes. I didn't ask for this. Why did I even come to this school? Why didn't I insist they send me to Mum's old school instead? I wish I had never ever come here!   
You know, you're the only friend I have right now? My roommates have put a boycott over me. And even if I say something they go all "Did you say something?" - "No, why? Did you hear anything?" - "I thought I might have, but as it wasn't you and there's nobody else here..." - "It must have been the wind, then" and so on. No wonder I'm depressed!  
  
Night!  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: Seems like Harry's not the only one having a tough time after what happened in last chapter. I wish I could have warned them, but I couldn't. Because that's how it was written in book one and who am I to change Mrs. Rowling's brilliant work?! 


	26. No Proof

Disclaimer: And I wonder / How long will it take / for me to hear / you call it a fake / cause all here is stolen / from start till the end / It's all J.K.Rowling's / all I did was lend  
  
A/N: Sorry, I know, it's not the best of disclaimers' but I coudn't help. Really. It could have been worse, though ;) Anyway. As always, this is beta-read by Luinthoron. If you find any grammar or typing errors, blame him! Muahahahahahaaa  
  
--Altair  
  
  
  
Dear Diary!  
  
It was bound to happen sooner or later, but I really hoped it would be the latter. But no. Professor Quirrell has surrendered to Proffessor from Hell's threats and told him how to break the Anti-Dark-Arts spell. Harry heard them talking in a classroom. And he told us right away. I still think we should go rightto Professor Dumbledore, but I also think Harry's right in one point. We've got no proof. And we're not even supposed to know there's a Philosophers' Stone in the castle. That would make a lot of explaining to do and we would lose either way. Whom is the Headmaster going to believe? His long time employed Potions Master or three troublemaking students who have just lost their house 200 House Points for sneaking around in the castle at night? I know we're in right this time, but when I try to think what'd I do in Professor Dumbledore's place, even I have to admit, that he must be really insane if he were to believe us. All Our-Favorite-You-Know-Who-Supporting-Proffessor has to do is deny ever having done anything we say and he'd be off the hook. And I really don't see the man going to the Headmaster and saying "Lovely day, isn't it? By the way, I'm trying to steal the Philosophers' Stone, if you don't mind..." No. No way that's ever going to happen. The man is evil, I know, but he's way too intelligent for doing something as stupid as this. And as long as he's not going to confess, no-one will ever believe what we know. And that's only one problem we have. The second one is Ron. He's really into this Secret-Agent-Man thing. He wants us to investigate further, to get evidence and so on. Well, at least Harry has come to senses. He seems to have enough from sneaking around. I just hope, that Agent-0-0-Stupid-Ron-Weasley is intelligent enough to leave it be and not go poke around in things that are not his business alone. Did I say intelligent enough? Oh, no! We're doomed!!!  
It's not like I'm not concerned about the Stone. I am! It's just that I've had enough trouble because of all this already. And there's always Fluffy. I don't think Snape knows how to get past him. Even though Ron is convinced that somewhere in the depths of the Hogwarts School Library there's a book telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. I don't think there is, though. Because I already tried to find one, but there wasn't any.  
  
Sleep tight!  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading. Now kindly review and tell me what you think. Please? Thanks. 


	27. Detention

Disclaimer: For disclaimers look up chapters 1-26  
  
A/N: *singsong voice* Someone is going to the Forest... *singsong voice end* Oh, I'm already feeling pity with the kids... Beta-read as always by the Best Big Brother in the Whole Wide World - Luinthoron.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary!  
  
Our detention was today. And I swear, I never, ever, want to get detention again! It was horrible! Really! We had to go into the Forbidden Forest with Hargid (thank God!) and The-King-Of-World (ouch!). Filch took us to Hagrid. He seemed to enjoy himself a lot, truth be told (Filch, not Hagrid). And Malfoy almost wet himself when he heard that our assignment was to assist Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest. He said something about the Forest being crowded by werewolves or so. He was almost panicing! He tried that old "If my Father knew..." line again, but Hagrid wouldn't have any of it. He just told Malfoy that it's going into the Forest or going home. I've never seen Malfoy that frightened or wordless before. It was somehow unnerving. But that was the only fun part about the assignment.  
There had been an unicorn killed last week. And there was one badly hurt this week. And now there were marks of fresh unicorn blood on the ground. Someone had been hunting down unicorns and we had to help Hagrid find whatever it was. Harry and I went with Hagrid first. Neville got paired with The Evil Thing From Hell. Hagrid told us that he was very worried. That there was something loose in the Forest that was not meant to be there. But he didn't know what. And neitherd did we. Hagrid tried to ask some centaurs we met, but all they talked about was the stars and the planets. Every time he asked them, all they said was "Mars is bright tonight". I wonder if this is some kind of secret language only centaurs can speak but they expect everyone to understand? I don't know. It can be fortune-telling, too. OK, I suspect it is, because I've heared of Muggles who can foretell future from stars, too. Anyway. Then there were red sparks in the sky and Hagrid rushed off to rescue Neville and Malfoy but it turned out that King Of Idiots had sneaked up behind poor Neville grabbed him and Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks. Hagrid sent Harry off with This Year's Winner Of The Biggest Prat Of Universe Awards and Fang. Neville and I went with Hagrid. Thank God we didn't ran into the attacker! But Harry did. Thankfully he was rescued by a centaur. What was his name again? Venice? Firenze? Milan? Well, it sounded like an Italian city anyway. It had been You-Know-Who! The one who'd been killing the unicorns, I mean. Not the centaur. And he suspects that Our Horror-Proffessor wants the Stone for You-Know-Who. Harry. Suspects Snape. To make him the Elixir of Life. Snape. You-Know-Who. It's good that the Headmaster is always in the castle. It's common knowledge that the only person You-Know-Who was ever afraid of, is Professor Albus Dumbledore. He won't touch the stone with him around, I'm sure of it!  
  
Good night!  
  
Hermione 


	28. Stupid Hagrid

Disclaimer: All J.K.Rowling's  
  
A/N: Wow! I'm almost through with this Diary... I can't believe this! It's amazing, really. I hadn't thought, I'm this far already. Oh, and this chapter isn't in a very cheery mood. Just so you know...  
  
--Altair  
  
  
  
Dear Diary!  
  
I know I haven't written for a long time and I'm sorry. We had exams and they took all my energies. All the studying was really good, too. It put my mind away from the Philosophers' Stone for a while. But now that they're over, I can't help but wonder, how come, that Snapey hasn't made a move yet. Maybe he was too busy with the examining, too. Anyway. The exams weren't half as bad as I expected. Really. Or that's what I think, at least. They haven't given us the results, yet. Harry is a nervous wrack. He keeps telling us about those headaches. He believes, it's a warning. That there's danger coming. I don't think so. I haven't read anything about fortune-telling scars. This time, Ron seems to agree with me. But Harry is very worried about the Philosophers' Stone. Ok, I am, too. But I wouldn't blame it on a scar, even if I had one. It's just weird. Anyway. Harry had this hunch today. About how Voldemort's Pet Professor could have gotten the information how to get past Helldog. And unfortunately, he was right. That's how Hagrid got the dragon. It was a bait. And Hagrid fell right for it. He had played cards with a mysterious man for it. And he had won. The man had never taken his cloak off or the hood down. He had asked about Hogwarts, too. About what creatures Hagrid was looking after and then Hagrid had mentioned Fluffy. He had said, that after Fluffy, a dragon would be just a piece of cake. And the man had showed interest in the Monster Dog. And Hagrid had told him. He had told him, that it only took a little music to put the Three Headed Monster to sleep. It was either Snape or Y-K-W under the cloak, that are we sure of. And that means, there's a chance, that the Stone is not as safe as I thought. We wanted to tell Professor Dumbledore, we really did, but we didn't find his office. And when we went to ask Professor McGonagall to speak to the Headmaster, she said, he had left some ten minutes before. To go to the Ministry. And she didn't believe us about someone trying to steal the stone, just as we were afraid, it would happen. Harry is convinced, they will try and steal the Stone tonight. That the urgent owl the Headmaster received from the Ministry was really sent by our Beloved Potions' Professor to keep him away. I was to tail him, should he leave the staff room and the boys had to keep an eye on Fluffy's Lair. But it went all wrong. I lost You-Know-Who's Pawn right away, because of Professor Flitwick. I pretended to be waiting for the tiny Professor to ask him about an answer I had given in my exam and when I gave that excuse to Professor Snape, he just went and called Professor Flitwick and then went away. I couldn't follow him. At least, I know that I passed the Charms exam. I got 112% on his exam! I can't believe I did that well! Anyway, the boys hadn't any luck either. Our Head of House, Professor McGonagall, found them and threatened to take another fifty points from Gryffindor. And The Minion Of Evil threatened to make sure Harry was expelled, should he make any more night-time wanderings. But if they get the Stone, they will bring You-Know-Who back! And he will repeat the terror from eleven years ago. And that's why we are going down the trapdoor tonight. We will try to get the Stone before they can. I hope, we get there in time. But should we get there too late and come face to face with the thieves... should we not make it... then you will at least know, who did it and why we went there. I hope no-one ever has to read these words, but should we not make it... It's time. I have to go.  
  
Wish us luck!  
  
Hermione Granger  
or Phantom (yes, it was me, all along)  
  
  
  
A/N: Next time, the Trio will face the monstrous dog of Hagrid's, go down the trapdoor and try to get past the protective wards their Professors have set up to guard the Philosophers' Stone. What are her thoughts after this adventure? You'll find out in the next chapter. But before you do that, please review.  
  
--Altair 


	29. Through The Trapdoor

Disclaimer: Not mine. J.K.R's. All of them.  
  
A/N: I'm almost through the first book! I can't believe this! Really! It took me almost forever, but I'm almost there. Wow! OK, that's enough rumbling. As always, I'd like to say thanks to my wonderful beta Luinthoron. And now, enjoy reading.  
  
--Altair  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
it's good to be back, unharmed, and without having to reveal my big secret (the Phantom-Secret) to anyone. But the big adventure didn't leave anyone unharmed. Harry is lying unconscious in the hospital wing after having faced You-Know-Who and his Minion alone. And, as much as we had hoped it to be, it was NOT Professor Snape. I still have trouble believing who it really was, but as he died in the encounter, there can be no mistake - it was Professor Quirrell, who was helping Y-K-W all along. There are still questions, but as Harry is in no shape to answer them, I can't tell, when we will know.  
I still have to apologise to Neville. You see, as we were trying to get out of the common room, he was there to stop us. I had no choice. I had to put him in full Body-Bind. It was to stop Y-K-W. He has to see that, doesn't he? I don't want to lose his friendship. I will never forgive You-Know-Who, if Neville never speaks to me ever again. Never. I tried to get to sleep as soon as I got back to the dorm, but each time I closed my eyes, I saw Neville's face, looking at me in horror, the same look he gave us after I had used the spell. That's why I'm back in the common room, writing to you. It's already dawning outside, the first beams of the sun are lighting up the room, and I haven't got any sleep all night. It's good, that we don't have lessons anymore. I have to speak to Neville when he comes down here...  
At least the Stone should be safe now. I hope I will never have to go through something like this again. On our way to the restricted corridor, Ron almost couldn't fight the urge to give Mrs. Norris a good kick and then we ran into Peeves, too. Thank God, Harry had the idea to pretend that he's the Bloody Baron (we were under his cloak). And then we got to the corridor. Someone had already passed the guardian, as the door was already ajar. Getting past Hagrid's overgrown Pet was a challenge itself. We had to keep playing Harry's flute without making a break in the melody, so the dog wouldn't wake up. And as we got through the trapdoor... There was Devil's Snare. And the boys, the stupid, stupid boys thought it was good that it was down there. They thought it was there to stop the fall... I got so panicked up, I forgot that I can do magic! I remembered, that Devil's Snare hates light, but I couldn't remember, that I can magic up a fire. Ron had to remind me of that! Then we came to a locked door. There were winged keys flying high under the ceiling. Thank Harry's Quidditch skills we got past that. And then, we came to a giant chessboard. Ron took the lead there, but then he had to let the white queen take him. I was really horrified when I saw him there, lying move-less. I really thought he was dead! And we couldn't make sure if he's dead or alive because we had to go forward because the Stone was in danger. The next thing guarding the Stone was a mountain troll. I couldn't have handled that. Thankfully it was already knocked out. And then we came to the puzzle. There were bottles and a letter. A rhyme. And I solved it. But I couldn't go with Harry. There wasn't enough potion that made you able to cross the black flames in our front in the bottle. And so Harry asked me to drink the potion which let me pass the purple flames behind us, instead. To get Ron, take brooms from the room with the winged keys and get out of the trapdoor and to send his owl to Professor Dumbledore. And all I could do was to give him a good luck hug and obey. And then come back here and wait. But Harry didn't come back for a very long time. And as I wasn't able to get sleep anyway, I went to the staff room about two hours ago and I found Professor Dumbledore there. He looked as if he had known that I'll come. I heard from him, that Harry's in the hospital wing. It's him I heard from that it was Professor Quirrell all along. How could we be so blind?!  
  
I'll keep in touch!  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: Just in case you wonder - this is NOT the end - yet... 


	30. We Won!

Disclaimer: As you all know, all these characters and places were made up by J.K.Rowling. I'm only writing a disclaimer to avoid any legal issues that might come up if I don't write one. So feel free to skip this part. I mean, you DID skip it, didn't you?  
  
A/N: Beta-read by Luinthoron, the most brilliant big brother a girl can possibly have. Just so you know...  
  
  
  
Dear Diary...  
  
It's me again, Hermione. Harry was released from the hospital wing today just in time to join the end-of-term feast. That's when the most incredible thing happened. WE WON THE HOUSE CUP! Everyone had thought that Slytherin had won. They were in lead with so many points. And then, at the feast, Professor Dumbledore suddenly said, that recent events were to take in account, too. And then he gave Ron fifty points for the Living Chessboard Game we had won thanks to Ron's tactic on our way to save the Philosophers' Stone. Then he gave me fifty points for solving the Puzzle With Potions down there, the puzzle that had made it possible for Harry to go onwards and face Quirrell and He Who Must Not Be Named. And then he gave Harry sixty points for Facing Quirrell And You Know Who Alone. And we had the same score as Slytherin! And then Professor Dumbledore gave another ten points to Gryffindor. To Neville. For having the courage to stand up against his own friends (that would be Ron, Harry and I) for his beliefs (that would be trying to stop us from going down the trapdoor and saving the Philosophers' Stone). And that brought us the House Cup!!! Neville's ten points won us the House Cup! I had never seen Neville happier than on the feast today. Or more prouder. And then we got our exam results. I had passed every one of them. And Harry and Ron, too. Neville hadn't done that good in Potions, but his excellent marks in Herbology made well up for that. I had the best marks of us all, I still can't believe it's really true. And then we took the Hogwarts Express to London. And suddenly I found that I really miss the school. But I will be back, of course. Next year I will be in second grade and there will be no Philosophers' Stone to baby-sit anymore as the only one in existence was destroyed. And we won't have a teacher who is carrying around the Dark Lord in his body anymore. It will be just perfect! I'm already missing my Harry and Ron. Poor Harry. He's going to have to put up with his horrible relatives the whole summer. How do I know that they're horrible? First of all, he's told us so many times by now and second, I saw them today. At the station. I'm really grateful I don't have to live with them. Poor Harry... Ron's mother was just the opposite of Harry's relatives. She was really nice. And Ron's little sister is really sweet, too. She's going to start Hogwarts in September. I hope she'll be a Gryffindor... Mom and Dad were there to pick me up. I told them all about our big adventure on our trip home. They were really proud, I could tell. Really. Even though Dad said something about taking me off Hogwarts because it seems to be a too dangerous place for his little girl. I managed to convince him not to do that, though, I think. Now, I have the whole summer ahea - what am I going to do with so many free time…  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
A/N: PLEASE READ!!! That was now the definitely LAST chapter of "Hermione's Diary. First Year". I'm off to completing my other big project - "The Spy in the Inner Circle". I'm going to start writing Hermie's second year diary when I have completed the Spy-story. And I am already playing with the Idea for another long story taking place years after Lord V was defeated for good. Until then - I'm waiting for your reviews. Thank you for reading.  
  
--Altair 


End file.
